Adjournment
by Alexis.Austin83
Summary: AU/AH When happily married Carlisle spurns the advances of Victoria, he has no idea she will seek revenge by kidnapping his newborn daughter. The game she plays may destroy them all.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Twilight.

**Adjournment**

**Chapter 1: The History**

_Twenty years ago..._

Carlisle

"She's flirting with you again," Esme huffed as she took her husband's arm. She had just finished her shift at the hospital and she was exhausted. Now the annoying nurse was flirting with her husband. She needed this day to be over.

"Who? The redhead? It doesn't matter in the slightest. You are the only woman I will ever want." Carlisle smiled at his very pregnant wife as he tucked her under his arm and herded them toward the exit of the hospital. "How are you feeling? I wish you would cut back on your hours, Dr. Cullen."

"I am perfectly fine. You need to stop worrying so much. The person that should be worried is that little tramp Victoria. She looks at you like you're something to eat. It's not like she has trouble finding willing men to sleep with. She's been with most of the doctors in the hospital and all of the male nurses." Carlisle almost chuckled. Usually his wife was the most laid back person on the planet. Nothing ruffled her feathers, but there was something about this particular nurse that set her on edge. "No, she has to lust after my husband every time he walks in the door," She continued her rant.

Carlisle knew from experience that there would be no happy outcome in arguing with his wife in her hormonal state, so he nodded along and agreed where appropriate. "Let's go out tonight. Our daughter is safely at home with the nanny and I want to show off my beautiful wife."

"Honey, as much as I love how thoughtful you are, I am looking forward to spending an evening at home with my wonderful husband and our slightly rambunctious three year old. Maybe tomorrow night?" Esme asked as he opened the car door for her and helped her inside.

"Of course. What ever your heart desires." He grinned as he closed her door and went around to climb into the driver's seat. At least the flirty nurse was no longer the topic of discussion. Maybe they could have a safer conversation on the way home. Like making a final decision on the names for the twins his wife was due to deliver in less than three months.

Carlisle and Esme Cullen had been married for five years. Already they had been blessed with a daughter, Rosalie Lillian Cullen. This pregnancy promised to deliver twins. Two more girls. Of course, Carlisle was excited to welcome two more daughters, maybe one day they would try again for a son. But for now, he hoped for healthy children and that he and his wife would agree on names before the children were born.

Finally, two weeks before their due date, mother and father finally reached an agreement. Since this had been the couple's only real argument during the pregnancy, Carlisle had hoped for a drama free period before the actual delivery date. However, this was not meant to be as the red headed nurse, Victoria, cornered him in Esme's office at the hospital while he was waiting on his wife to finish her last shift before her maternity leave began.

"Carlisle, you are such an attractive man. I'm sure you hear that all the time." Victoria purred as she ran her hand down his thigh. "I know we could be so good together."

"Victoria, please. I don't want anything you have to offer. I love my wife." He disengaged her hand from his thigh.

"I'm sure you don't mean that. I can make you feel so good."

"I assure you that I do mean it. I don't know how much clearer I can be, please stop trying to pursue something that will never happen." Carlisle demanded.

"You don't fully understand, Carlisle. I always get what I want. Or rather, who I want." Victoria assured him.

"I'm afraid it's you that does not understand. You have nothing that I want. Please leave this office before I find it necessary to report this incident to your superiors."

A flash of hatred crossed her features before Esme opened the door to her office. "You are suspended, Victoria, pending further investigation. You may get your things and leave now." Esme informed the young red head.

"This is far from over, Dr. Cullen." Victoria sneered as she left the office.

"Esme, I'm so sorry. Nothing happened," Carlisle stuttered, trying to assure his wife of his innocence.

"I know. I was listening at the door for the past few minutes." Esme grinned at his discomfort. "Do you really think that after all this time, I would question your love for me?"

"With your raging hormones on any given day," Carlisle flinched as she punched his arm. "Just kidding. Can I please take you home now?"

"You are so taking me out to dinner tonight."

"Of course." He smiled as she closed her office door.

_**Breaking news...**_

_**Police are searching for this woman, Victoria Patterson, who allegedly kidnapped a newborn baby from Virginia Mason Hospital about three this morning. Miss Patterson is a nurse at the facility and is currently on suspension for a sexual harassment case filed against her less than a week ago.**_

_**It seems that the man that filed the harassment suite is none other than the father of the newborn, Carlisle Cullen. His wife, Dr. Esme Cullen gave birth to twins just after midnight to a set of healthy fraternal twin girls. The younger of the twins is currently missing, assumed to be in the care of Miss Patterson. If you have any information or have seen this woman or the baby, please contact Seattle Police Department. A reward is being offered for any information that leads to the recovery of the Cullen's infant daughter or the arrest of Victoria Patterson.**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:1. I do not own Twilight.

Thanks for the reviews for Chapter 1. They are very much appreciated.

**Adjournment**

**Chapter 2: The Cullens**

**Carlisle**

"You've been different these past few weeks. What's going on with you?" Carlisle looked into the tired eyes of his oldest friend and current boss. He looked troubled to his very core.

A deep sigh preceded his own question. "Have you ever wanted a life outside of this agency?"

"Ed, I have a life outside of this agency. I always have. Do I wish some things had been different? Of course. My biggest regret has nothing to do with my career choice. You know this."

Edward Masen Senior looked as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. Carlisle knew that his friend's regrets ran deep and that they all extended from choices Ed had made – the choice to put his job above family. Choices that had destroyed his family. "Six years. It has been six years and still feels like yesterday. I miss her."

"You, my friend , are coming over for dinner tonight. Esme has been worried about you."

"I don't want to intrude."

Carlisle huffed. "When has that ever stopped you? Besides, Alice is bringing a guy over to meet us tonight. You can help me scare him away."

Ed's lips curled into a slight smile. "What does this one do for a living? Another artist or does this one have a real job?"

"I wish it was another artist or even another semi famous rock star. This one is a marine. So now you see why I need your help in scaring this one away."

"I don't think you need my help at all. Rosie should be able to take care of this for you. That girl kind of scares me a little."

"Nothing scares you Ed," Carlisle snorted. "Besides, Rosalie has a date tonight. She seems to be pretty serious about his guy. I have a feeling I'm losing both of my daughters soon."

Ed considered the statement before contributing his own opinion. "I actually thought Rosalie would be married before now. Back in our day, beautiful women didn't go to college. They married for money."

"You mean back in your day, old man."

"Yes, sometimes I do forget the age difference my friend. Fifteen years can be a lifetime."

"Almost twenty years," Carlisle started to laugh but then the thought hit him like a ton of bricks. "Twenty years." He whispered and suddenly felt as old as Ed was.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. I didn't mean to bring up the past."

"Yes, you did," but the words were not accusing in any way. "Six years since your wife died, twenty since my daughter vanished."

"You still have hope." This was not a question.

"I will always have hope." Carlisle knew that there was no other option for him or his family. "Have you spoken to them recently?"

"My sons?" Ed confirmed. "The oldest, no. Junior? I receive very thorough reports from him via e-mail. I haven't actually spoken to my sons since her funeral. There have been a couple of really ugly screaming matches though."

"I actually needed to speak to you about Emmett."

"What's he done now? Something to get himself suspended?" It wouldn't have been the first time his oldest had gone against protocols.

"No, although it was a close call on if I killed him or not when I found out what he was doing."

"And what has he been doing?"

"He's been dating Rosalie for almost a year. They kept it from the family. Rosalie knows how I feel about my daughters dating field agents."

Ed was quiet for a full two minutes before he smirked, "I'm sorry, Carlisle. However, I do know that if any woman on this earth can keep that boy in line, it's your daughter."

"Yes, that's why I decided to let him live."

"She is a remarkable young woman, Carlisle."

"I am constantly amazed by that one. So, come to dinner at the house tonight?"

"Of course."

"We can speak more after – about why you have been so different these past few weeks."

"We will." Ed promised as his friend left his office.

The loneliness was what killed him the most. Ed had always thought his life would be full of family and for years it had been. His wife and sons were his world. Then Lizzie had discovered what a monster he really was. That night changed everything. The night she died. His sons had no idea what horrific truths pushed their mother over the edge, but they knew it was Ed's fault. Him family was lost to him and at his own hands. There would be no more family dinners for him, no Christmas gatherings. No grandchildren providing warmth and laughter for his home. The warmth had left with the light that was his Elizabeth.

****adjournment****

"Really, Alice? You are still so young. Do you seriously think you're ready to settle down? You really think this guy is the one?"

"He is the one." Alice assured her mother.

"I think you and your sister are trying to force your father into an early grave." Esme grumped.

"Don't you guys want grandchildren?"

Esme almost choked, "Mary Alice Cullen. Until you have graduated college, please do not speak to me about grandchildren. I swear you're trying to kill us both." Esme took a deep breath and then looked right into her daughter's eyes. "Swear to me that you will finish your degree before you even think about getting married. You are twenty years old, Alice. Twenty. Do you know what I was doing when I was your age?"

"Yes. You had already been married for two years."

"Yes. My parents were fully insane to have allowed me to make such decisions when I was still a child." Of course those words were for her daughter. Esme had never regretted marrying the love of her life at the age of eighteen.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Is it safe for me to speak now?" Esme nodded. "Mom, I promise to finish my degree before getting married and starting a family." She waited until she observed an air of relief from her mother. "You do realize that I graduate next year. Right?"

"The death of me, I swear." Esme mumbled and returned to the kitchen to finish cooking dinner.

Alice smiled after her mother left the room.

"Is this the part where I remind you that Mom had finished her medical degree before she started having children." Rosalie quipped as she came down the stairs looking picture perfect for her date with Emmett.

"I'm not going to medical school," Alice reminded her sister. "I never said we were eloping to Vegas. I simply informed our parents that I had invited a man over to dinner to meet them because he is important to me."

"Yes, well, you didn't have to freak out Mom and Dad right after they found out about Emmett and me."

"At least I didn't hide my boyfriend from them for almost a year."

"You try telling the parents you're dating the one kind of person they asked you not to."

"And you think bringing home a marine sniper to makes us feel any better?" Carlisle asked as he walked into the family room.

"Dad, look at it this way. At least you know he can protect me from anything." Alice reminded him.

"Yes. Anything except him," Carlisle quipped.

"If I didn't know that the two of you are going to love him from the start, I would be very upset right now. Please excuse me Daddy. I need to go upstairs and change before he arrives."

"Are you going to change into a daughter that is not driving me crazy?"

"Funny. You are just too funny." Alice smiled and bounded up the stairs.

"And you. You're still dating a federal agent?" He turned to Rosalie.

"Yes, but look at it this way. I'm not the daughter that just spent thirty minutes discussing with Mom how ready I am to get married and have children." Rosalie nodded as her father choked on – nothing. "Do you think it means something that both of us are dating guys that carry guns?"

"It means you had forethought enough to make sure they can defend themselves when I commit to a plan to murder them."

"Or it means that daughters really do go for guys that remind them of their fathers." Rosalie pecked him on the cheek. "Gotta go. Later old man."

"Do I want to know where the two of you are going tonight?"

"Classic car show. Don't wait up." She smirked as she left.

Carlisle took a couple of deep breaths before heading into the kitchen to find his wife.

Esme smiled when he entered. "You look stressed. Which child did you bump into on your way in?"

"Both actually." He wrapped his arms around his wife. "How is it that I have been at work for ten hours dealing with budget meetings, agent evaluations and reports to people that run the nation and I never feel quite so stressed as when dealing with our children?"

"Because at work you have power. Here you have none. Any other questions?" she smiled.

"What's for dinner?"

"Tomato basil chicken."

"Is there enough for one more?"

"You got Ed to agree to come over? I'm concerned about him. He seems so lost."

"Elizabeth was everything to him. When she committed suicide, I think he lost part of himself. The boys haven't made his life any easier."

"Those boys are hurting just as much as Ed. Losing their mother in the most tragic way- I don't blame them for being upset."

"It's more than that, Esme. They _blame _him. Sometimes I think there's more to the story that we haven't heard about."

"Maybe you can get him to talk to you tonight."

"That's the plan. So, Rosalie said Alice was talking about marriage? Is she serious?"

"Don't get me started again. That girl has lost her mind. Please, let's just get through this evening and maybe they will break up soon. She was serious about that artist kid too. That lasted all of three months."

"One can only hope." Carlisle agreed as they both heard the doorbell ring quickly followed by Alice calling that she would get the door. "Deep breaths." He whispered in his wife's ear as he guided her into the foyer to greet their guest.

Alice was practically beaming when she turned to greet her parents as they met the younger couple in the hallway. "Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet Jasper Whitlock."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Jasper smiled at Esme and offered a firm handshake to Carlisle.

"Please, come in. Alice can show you to the family room. Carlisle, will you get everyone settled with drinks? Dinner will be ready in about half an hour." Esme made her way back to the kitchen to check on the food. When she hadn't joined the rest of the family after a few minutes, Carlisle went to find her.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I'm just trying to come to terms with the fact that our youngest has found her other half." She gave a watery smile.

"You know this from seeing the boy for less than a minute?"

"No. I saw the way they look at each other. The way we have always looked at each other. I am telling you that man out there is our future son-in-law."

"I am so not ready for this. Maybe Ed can help me get rid of this kid." The doorbell rang once more alerting them to the arrival of their other guest. "Great. Reinforcements have arrived."

In spite of the fact that Carlisle wanted to hate this _boy _that would dare to take his little girl away from him and the fact that Esme did not want to admit that maybe marrying young ran in her gene pool, the dinner was very successful.

Jasper was had charmed all of them with stories of his days at a military school and growing up in Texas. He was polite, intelligent, and so genuine that by the end of dinner, Esme had scooted him and Alice out the door to continue their evening alone. This was Carlisle's opening to take Ed into the library to continue their discussion from the afternoon.

"I asked you earlier today what was going on with you. Are you ready to talk about it?" Carlisle asked as he handed Ed a glass.

"I think you know what I want to talk about."

"You want to retire."

"As you pointed out earlier today, I am an old man Carlisle." Ed sighed heavily. "I have worked at the agency through six presidents, countless superiors, through name changes, through policy changes, through every change possible. I have nothing left to give. I want to retire in three months. I have already spoken to the committee and they want you as my replacement."

"Why now?"

"It's just time. I will be selling the estate, dividing up the assets and giving the boys their inheritance. Emmett may retire when he receives his share." Ed laughed.

"And what about Edward. Do you think he will stick around?"

"Of course. Edward thrives there. He was born to do this. Just promise me one thing. Don't let him go back to undercover work. Please."

"Three months?"

"Yes. There is one case that I want to finish out before I leave and I think three months will be enough time if we pull all of our resources."

"What case would that be?"

"Sebastian Jamison. I want him taken down before I leave the agency."

Carlisle was shocked into speechlessness. He could only stare at his mentor, mind racing.

"I know. We have a lot of work to do. I will need all available agents working on this." Ed nodded and finished his drink. "So, my office. Seven tomorrow? I'll see myself out."

Change was coming for the Culllens and the Masens.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: 1. I do not own Twilight.

I think seven reviews for one chapter is a record for me. You guys are amazing. Thanks so much for the encouraging comments.

**Adjournment**

**Chapter 3: Senior**

Edward Masen Senior walked the grounds of his estate well into the early hours of the morning. His thoughts were stuck in his past, running on a loop in his mind as he traveled from room to room. Ed should have retired years ago, however, the need to tie up loose ends kept him hanging on. Shortly after Elizabeth's death, he had considered just walking away. It certainly would have made things easier for his sons. Specifically Edward. Edward had made it perfectly clear that he never wanted to be in the presence of his father again.

When his sons were growing up, Senior was never ever around. There was always something more important happening at work so, the family dynamic was somewhat skewed from what most would consider normal. They certainly were not 'a happy family'. Ed could not really remember a school play or football game that he had attended. In reality there were probably none that he had made it to, choosing instead to chase demons and try to stay one step ahead of his mistakes. The mistakes that had taken Lizzie from him years ago. It was time to fix things. At least make them better for those he would eventually leave behind. There was so much to atone for.

Elizabeth had been the doting parent. Always there to encourage, to support, to educate. She was the parent that dried the tears and pushed the boys to achieve everything they wanted in life and even though Emmett and Edward had both followed in their father's footsteps as far as career, she never begrudged them their choices. They had both excelled. She had been very proud of her sons. Her death had certainly been hard on Ed but more so on their sons.

Ed found himself standing in the living room about to make his way to his bedroom when he sensed a presence behind him.

"I know you're there." Ed turned around to face the intruder. A kid, no older than seventeen or eighteen, stepped from the shadows.

"Don't worry old man. I'm not here to kill you."

"Why_ are_ you here?" Ed demanded.

"The boss sent me to remind you about his payment."

"He always gets his money. Tell him I haven't forgotten and that I will transfer the money tomorrow." Ed started upstairs, "I'm sure you can find your way out."

"There is a second part to his message." The kid waited until Ed was once again facing him to continue. "He wants to meet with you. He says he needs assurances that the next Director will be as easy to handle as you have been."

"Tell him he can have his money, but that Commander Cullen will not be as easy to manipulate. Unlike myself, Cullen is as clean as they come. Now, get out."

"You should expect to hear from him soon." The kid informed Ed as he retreated back into the shadows.

"I'm sure I will."

****adjournment****

"You do realize this will mean all out war with Jamison."

"I do. This is a man that has out maneuvered and evaded every prior investigation against him for the past two decades. We will take him down before I leave this office. Consider it my parting gift to you." Ed smirked.

"More like cleaning up your mess before you leave." Carlisle jabbed back. "You're ready to invest the manpower that will be needed into this investigation?"

"We do this now. You will the resources you need to accomplish your goals."

"I thought you were taking lead on this." Carlisle looked surprised.

Ed shook his head, "We will consider this a transition period. I do want to work with you, but I want you to call the shots so to speak."

"You have an idea of where we need to start with this?"

"We start by firing the first shot." Ed smiled and handed Carlisle a file folder.

After skimming through for a couple of minutes, Carlisle looked up to see Ed's smug expression. "Where did this come from?"

"A very reliable source. Jamison will be shocked to say the least. I need you to organize teams and be ready to brief them this afternoon. Carlisle, we _will_ win this war." Ed promised as Carlisle left to carry out his orders.

Senior turned his desk chair to face the large window and watched the rain pour from the sky. Although it was just shy of eight in the morning, it could have just as easily been night time. This was what it looked like outside the night that Lizzie died. Flashes of lightening. Torrential downpour of rain. Thunder loud enough to rattle your bones.

"_Elizabeth? You've been drinking." Ed was shocked to come home and find his wife with a bottle of whiskey in her delicate hands. "What's happened? Is it one of the boys? Are they okay?"_

_Elizabeth laughed quietly before turning to fully face her husband. "The boys are just fine. Both at school where they belong."_

"_I think you've had enough of this." He took the almost empty whiskey bottle she had been drinking from her and set it on the table. "Tell me what's happened."_

"_What's happened. Let's see." She pretended to think things over before replying, "I am married to a monster. I have been sitting here all afternoon thinking about what a monster I am married to."_

"_Lizzie, -"_

"_No. I think you asked what has happened. You should know. Yes, I think you should know the reasons why your life is about to fall apart." Her hand twitched as if she wanted to reach for another drink. "You see, I had a thought this morning. I wanted to retrieve my mother's wedding ring from the safe in your office. It was a silly idea really. I couldn't really say where it came from. Sentimental musings? It is her birthday after all. Maybe I just wanted something in my hand that she had touched. _

_Imagine my surprise to find that you had changed the combination. I called you at work to ask about the new combination thinking maybe you just forgot to tell me. After all, you have been known to be very inconsiderate on occasion. Needless to say, you didn't return my call._

_So, I called our son thinking maybe you let him know what it was, for emergencies and lo and behold, I was correct. Emmett knew the combination to the safe in your office when your own wife did not. He made a joke about me 'forgetting' such an important thing. _

_Really, I wasn't trying to pry into your business, however, when that book fell out, I couldn't help but glance at it before putting it away. Then I realized what it was." Elizabeth glared at her husband. "How could you do this? They have suffered for years not knowing and you can tell them right now where their daughter is. How can you do this? He is your best friend."_

"_Elizabeth, you don't know everything. That book is only part of the story." It came out in a whisper. He knew she would never keep quiet about what she had discovered. His perfectly constructed life was about to come apart._

"_Then tell me the rest Ed. Tell me."_

"_I can't do that."_

"_Then I'm going to the Cullens. They deserve to know where their daughter can be found. She is a fourteen year old child, Ed, not some pawn to be used in one of your games."_

_Ed grabbed her by the arm as she turned to leave the room. "Elizabeth. I really wish you hadn't found that book." He closed his eyes. Elizabeth screamed._

Yes, that night had looked very much like it did right that moment. Ed took a minute to think about how appropriate that actually was. This would end on his terms. Nothing else would be acceptable.

"Lauren, would you please set a meeting with both of my sons for one o'clock today. Make sure they know that canceling is not an option." Ed instructed his personal assistant.

"Yes, sir." She affirmed.

Ed spent the rest of his morning basically closing out old files, making sure everything was up to date and also ensured that his will was current and would need no further changes. Of course the boys already inherited from their mother. Her family had been reasonably wealthy and they were the sole heirs. The money they would get from his estate would let them and any future children they would have, live very comfortably. Ed had joked that Emmett would probably retire himself when he received the money, but he wasn't really sure what the two of them would do.

Just before one, the intercom came to life when Lauren notified him that his sons had arrived. He acknowledged their arrival as they walked through the doorway into his office.

"Emmett, Edward, please have a seat."

Neither man spoke as they took the two empty chairs that sat facing Ed's desk.

Emmett was dressed in dark trousers and dark blue button down which was covered by his leather jacket. He looked as if he had gained at least ten more pounds of muscle since Ed had last laid eyes on him. To those who'd never met him, Emmett appeared calm and very nonchalant about being in the office. Those that knew him could see the tension pulsing underneath the seemingly unflappable facade.

Edward, on the other hand, appeared hostile and barely able to tolerate being in the same room with the eldest Masen. Ed was actually surprised that his youngest had shown up for the meeting even if it was an order for him to do so.

"I suppose you're wondering why I needed to see both of you today." Ed waited for something, a nod, a question, but none were forthcoming. Finally he continued. "I wanted to let you know that I will be retiring from the agency in three months. Carlisle will be taking over after I leave and in the meantime, all of our resources will be devoted to an investigation into Sebastian Jamison. I expect you both to provide the support that Commander Cullen needs during the transition as well as during the course of this case." Ed didn't know what he expected, but the two expressionless men sitting in front of him served to push his buttons so to speak. "You know, I can keep you both here all day. You might want to pretend that what I am saying is relevant to the both of you in some way. Do you have questions at least?"

"I have questions - " Edward started but was interrupted.

"Now is not the time. Don't start this here." Emmett cautioned his younger brother.

Edward remained silently seething in his anger, glaring at the older man.

"You think we can take Jamison down in three months? That's seems rather ambitious to me." Emmett steered the conversation back to business.

"We are investing all of our resources to make this happen quickly." Ed explained. "I will let you both report directly to Cullen for the duration of this case. I was hoping that we could set personal feelings aside, but I can see that won't happen."

"Yes, sir." Edward got up to leave. He had his hand on the door knob when Senior told them to expect a call from his lawyer within the week. A second later, Edward left the office. Emmett followed less than a minute later and managed to catch up at the elevator.

"You have got to stop doing this shit, Junior." Emmett started.

"Don't call me that!"

"You need to calm down. He can ruin your career here. Do you realize this or has all rational thought left your mind for the moment?" Emmett watched as Edward worked to get his temper under control. "Do you want to know why his lawyer will be calling?"

"Well, you're smiling so it has to be good news. Is the old man dying?" Edward quipped as they both stepped into the lift.

"Not dying, but he is handing over the keys to the fortune when he retires. Says we should be able to travel and do everything Mom wanted for us while we're still young."

"He can keep his damn money. I don't want anything from him."

"Fine. More for me." Emmett grinned.

"Jackass."

"You're just jealous because I have more muscles, a better car and now more money than you do."

Edward couldn't help but laugh at his brother's antics. "Maybe I should take his money. I should do something with it that would he would absolutely hate."

"Give it away. That ought to piss him off."

"Enough about him. How was your date last night?"

"Rosalie is a goddess. I don't know how I got so lucky. You cannot let me screw this up. I mean she's the most beautiful woman in the world and if that's not enough, she's going to be a physician's assistant, and she loves classic cars. I'm telling you, it's like God made her just for me."

"And it doesn't hurt that she is just as perverted as you are. You're right. It's a match made in heaven."

"Well, it would be if her Dad wasn't still pissed that we are dating." Emmett qualified.

"Whose idea was it to keep that from him?"

"Actually it was Rosie's idea. I have been living in fear that Cullen would find out and have me killed for even looking at his daughter."

"It would serve you right if he did. However, it sounds like you think she's worth it."

"If he killed me today, I would die a happy man. The things that woman can do with her-"

"I do not want to hear about your perverted sex life, Em."

"You're loss. I'm sure I could give you some pointers. When _is _the last time you got laid, man?"

"None of your damn business Eugene."

"I've told you not to call me that."

"Yes, well. It serves its purpose when I need you to shut the hell up about something. Now, doesn't it?"

"I feel a change of topic coming on." Emmett maneuvered. "So, what do you think about this Jamison situation?"

"As with everything Senior is involved in, I don't think everything is as it appears." Edward huffed. "He's up to something. Why else would he start this right before he retires?"

"Maybe we'll find out more after Commander Cullen's briefing." Emmett reasoned. "Let's head that way."

"Just promise me one thing. When the old man retires and leaves this building for the last time. Promise me I'll never have to see that bastard again."

"That's the plan, little brother. That's the plan."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own Twilight. Once again, thanks for the reviews. You guys are awesome!

**Adjournment**

**Chapter 4: Evil Incarnate malum incarnatum**

"Masen says that Cullen is untouchable." Johnathan grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on his way into the kitchen.

Sebastian Jamison laughed and looked up from his laptop. He eyed the young man's rumbled t-shirt and cargo shorts in disapproval. "No one is untouchable, Johnny. Haven't I taught you anything? 'Rule number one, Family first. Rule number two, Everyone has a price.' Even an honorable man such as Cullen. Masen was an honorable man – once upon a time. Now, he's as corrupt as they come. Look at this, John," Jamison turned the laptop for him to see. "This is the wire transfer Masen just completed into one of my accounts. This is why we hold power over so called honorable men. Now, maybe Cullen is pristine for the moment. We can start looking into that, but even if Commander Cullen doesn't have any skeletons in the proverbial closet," Jamison gave him a meaningful look. "He has a family. Correct? If we need him to bend to our needs, we ensure his cooperation by whatever means necessary."

"How can I help?" Johnathan knew it was the question his father wanted to hear from him.

"Ah, such a good son. You can help me by utilizing your computer skills. Start a deep background on Cullen. Let me know what you find. I can have Dante help if you want?" Jamison expected the negative shake of Jonathan's head and was not disappointed. He wanted Johnathan to be self-sufficient like he had been at that age. "Son, if you want my business associates to start taking you seriously, you need to dress more like the gentlemen I know you are instead of the slacker that you appear to be."

"Sure, Dad. Have you seen Angel this morning?"

"She is at the shooting range with Felix. You should go with them next time. Get some practice."

"Wong kid, Dad. She's good with guns. I'm good with computers. That's just the way it is."

"Do you think you're going to get any better if you don't practice? Maybe guns aren't your thing. You still need to be able to protect your family as well as yourself."

"I thought that's what the Aikido lessons were for. Even if Angel kicks my ass at that too." Jonathan understood his father's wishes, but didn't know if he would ever be what his father wanted him to be. "I'm going downstairs to start digging into the Cullen situation." John announced before his father could point out more areas where his sister was better than him. That included most things, with the exception of computers. That was truly his domain.

"I will tell your sister you are looking for her."

"Thanks, Dad."

Jamison sighed when he heard someone enter the kitchen where he was still working on his laptop. Felix's voice was expected when it came. The voice was attached to a virtual giant of a man with dark hair and gray eyes. The scar that ran down the left side of his face made him seem even that much more menacing. "That kid of yours is something else."

"Do tell," Sebastian smirked at the man that had been in charge of his personal security for the past eighteen years.

"She's already proficient in all of the guns that you requested she train with, even with moving targets."

"And how's she doing with knives?"

"Getting there. She's a-freaking-mazing with her Glock."

"That's my girl. Where is Angel now?"

"She went for a run."

A flash on panic crossed Jamison's face before he demanded, "Who's with her?"

"Don't worry. Alec and Jane went with her." Felix assured him. "We know the rules, boss. Your kids are well protected."

"Yes. You make sure that doesn't change. Nothing happens to my children. They are to be secure at all costs."

"Like I said, sir. Your kids are well protected. Although I'm pretty sure your oldest can take care of herself."

"Regardless. You make sure they stay safe." Sebastian growled. "I do think you need to spend more time with John. He needs to be able to protect himself when the need arises." Not if the need arose but when. "Now, what's happening with our shipping issue?"

"No longer an issue. There shouldn't be any more problems, sir."

"Good. I need to head over to the club. I'm meeting with Charlie this afternoon. Make sure Angel knows her brother is looking for her when she gets back. - On second thought, tell her I want her to take her brother shopping. The kid needs to stop dressing like a street thug."

"Do you want me to send Tanya with them?"

"Hell no. The less time my children spend with that bitch, the better. Besides, I'm sure she's too busy to be bothered with motherly duties. Where is my wife these days anyway?"

"She just got back from Italy two days ago. I think it was a shopping spree, sir."

"You mean it was a take my boyfriend on vacation and spend my husband's money spree. Just make sure she stays away from Angela and Jonathan as much as possible. I have plans for both of their futures that do not include being corrupted by their 'mother'."

"Of course, sir." Felix nodded before going down to the computer room to check out the video surveillance of the property. Although he had complete trust in Alec and Jane, Felix always felt better when he could lay eyes on the boss' daughter. She had gotten herself into a couple of tough scrapes before, the last time had turned rather ugly. The son was never a problem, but the daughter was very beautiful and men noticed. The last young man that had noticed and had tried to do something about it had ended up as part of the foundation for an apartment building downtown. Forever encased in concrete. His death was violent and ugly. Sebastian Jamison had killed the boy with his bare hands.

Felix walked into what Jamison referred to as his war room. It was a techno geek's fantasy come true with more computers and big screens than most people knew what to do with. This is where Jamison gathered information on his enemies and kept tabs on his business associates. Felix noted that Johnathan was engrossed in something, typing away at one computer and reading from another.

"What's the boss got you working on, kid?" Felix broke John's concentration.

"I'm doing a deep background check on Cullen. Masen says he will be the one to take over and Dad wants to make sure we still have our resources in place."

"Don't get too wrapped up in the computer, John. Your Dad wants Angel to go shopping with you when she gets back from her run." Felix warned him.

A groan escaped before the younger man rolled his eyes. "I don't need my sister to dress me."

Felix laughed, "Maybe you do." He eyed the kid's rumpled shirt, giving him a meaningful look.

"Yeah, just keep point out how inadequate I am next to my perfect sister. I get it. Angela is perfect and I'm not."

"No one thinks you're inadequate, John. Your father just wants the best for you and your sister." Felix assured him.

"My father wants a lot of things. I just wish I could live up to his expectations." John huffed and went back to his research. Felix left the kid alone for a while and started looking over the recent footage from the security cameras on the property. He reviewed everything from sunset the previous day until this morning. "John, your sister just headed toward the library." Felix informed the kid after he had reviewed almost everything from the past twelve hours. "When you two are ready to leave, just text me. I'll meet you in the garage."

"Sure. I'll text you." John saved what he was working on and made his way upstairs to the extensive library that Angela spent most of her free time inside. When he opened the door, she was already engrossed in her reading, lounging inside the window seat where the lighting was the best.

"You're not reading that fifty shades smut are you?"

Angela Jamison, known to most as Angel, looked up from her book and grinned. "It's not smut and no. I finished those last week. This is a biography."

"Angel, can I ask you something?"

"What's going on, Johnny?" She asked as she put her book to the side and sat up to face her brother.

"Do you ever think about maybe, not doing the things that Dad asks us to do? I mean, you've spent all morning at the gun range and running. Those are things he wants you to do. You spent yesterday with me training Aikido. I suck at it, but Dad wants it. What about things we want to do?"

Angel had spent many days during her life thinking about the same thing. "John, do you really think our lives are normal? This isn't how other people live. Do I wish we were a normal family? Sure. But I've long since given up that dream. What I can do is make him happy by applying myself to the things Dad wants me to accomplish. Yes. I spent all day yesterday and this morning doing things that he wants, but now I can spend the rest of the day to do what I want."

"Um, not really. He says I need to dress better and he wants you to take me shopping." John rolled his eyes. "Sorry."

Angel pulled her phone out and started texting someone. "I really don't do shopping. You know this. But what Dad wants, he gets. I'm going to teach you the way of compromise, dear brother. Come on." She put her phone away and lead him to his own room. "Sit." She commanded and pointed to his bed as she entered his walk in closet. After a few minutes, she came back out and tossed a pair of jeans and a button down to him with instructions to change. Johnathan walked into the closet to do as she asked and when he returned, she was sitting at his computer.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He demanded.

"Don't worry. I don't care if you're looking at porn on your computer. As a matter of fact, you're a teenaged guy. It would be weird if you weren't. I'm just finishing up what dear Dad wanted me to do. Take you shopping. Right? He didn't say we couldn't do it online." He watched as she filled up the online shopping cart at three different stores. Less than thirty minutes later she was finished. "Now, be expecting deliveries in the next few days. Also, Dad's tailor will be here at four to fit you for a few suits. Don't argue." She stated as he opened his mouth to do just that. "Now, go meet Felix at the car. He's going to take you to get a haircut. It's called compromise John. Do this now and later, do what you want."

"But what if I want out?" The question came in a whisper.

"What do you mean out?" Angel was startles at the question. Her brother had always seemingly wanted to follow in Sebastian's footsteps.

"I mean. I don't think I can do this. I don't know if I can be the bad guy. Like Dad."

"Dad is a businessman. He trades in the stock market. He comes from old family money, he-"

"He's nothing short of a mobster, Angel. If Dad was so normal, why would he have you training with weapons, hand to hand combat, and why would we have had private tutors instead of going to school like normal kids? Why does he have 'body guards' follow us everywhere? And what the hell is going on with Mom? It's like she doesn't want to be around us anymore."

"Mom is too busy to be bothered with us as usual." Angela snorted. "That's just a fact. And Dad, well, good luck having your way with anything there. He has a plan for his empire, kid. We're it."

"I just want to be normal," Johnathan sighed. "Is that too much to ask?"

"In this household. Yes." Angel whispered her own answer. "Just don't start acting out with Dad. You won't win."

"What did you do?"

"I wanted to go to college. Three years ago. Do you remember the fight?" She watched as her brother shook his head. "It was ugly. He left bruises I thought would never heal. Just, do what he asks, John."

"He had me go meet this guy last night. Edward Masen. To remind this guy to make a payment and to order a meeting with Dad. The guy must have a hell of a secret that Dad knows about. He deposited half a million dollars into one of the accounts this morning."

"Edward Masen. He's the head of one of the federal agencies. Right?"

"Yeah. Some other guy is taking over and Dad wants to make sure he can be bought as well."

"Who's the guy?"

"Carlisle Cullen. I've started running background on him for Dad. I'm only a couple of hours in, so I haven't found much. This Cullen guy had a kid go missing from a Seattle hospital twenty years ago. He's former Navy. Married to the same woman for the past thirty years. So far, this guy is really clean."

"I wonder what it is that dear old Dad has on Masen?"

"It must be huge. I wonder if I did some digging, if I could find out." Johnny was thoughtful.

"Better not. Don't go sneaking around behind his back. I don't want you to get hurt." Angel ordered. "Now go, Felix is waiting for you."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I do not own Twilight

**Adjournment**

**Chapter 5: Family Time**

"Hey, Earth to Edward, will you pay attention to me?" Alice demanded. The two had been sitting on the back porch of the Cullen home for the past half hour. They were waiting for Emmett and Rosalie to join them for a 'family' night. Although the Masen brothers were not blood related, they had all grown up together and Alice considered Edward to be her brother due to the fact that he had always looked out for her growing up. He liked playing big brother and protector to the pixie like young woman. "You're thinking about a girl aren't you?" She smirked at him.

"Sorry, Alice. I just can't seem to concentrate tonight. Maybe this is a bad idea. We should just reschedule for another night." He apologized. "And no. I'm not thinking about a girl." It was a small lie. He hadn't been thinking about a girl per say. He had been remembering a very vivid dream about a faceless woman. He thought she needed help but he couldn't seem to get to her. Edward hoped it wasn't a sign of things to come.

"No. We can't reschedule. You are going to be very busy at work for the next few months. We need tonight to relax and reconnect as family." She insisted.

"How do you know what's going on at work? I'm fairly certain that Carlisle doesn't come home and discuss agency business with you guys."

"You're right. Daddy doesn't discuss business with the family. However, I know somethings up and big things are going to happen." Alice promised.

Edward snorted, "You should take that act on the road Madame Fortune Teller. Charge a hundred dollars per sucker. 'I see something, something in your past. Someone whose name begins with an S or a C maybe. There was a trauma involving water, no wait. It was fire.' You could make a fortune."

"You weren't such an ass when we were kids. Jaded much, Edward?" She punched him on the shoulder.

"Maybe I was an ass and you chose to ignore that fact."

"No. You changed when she died, Edward. You used to be so fun, outgoing, like your brother. Now we have to put up with your broody self all the time. I miss the old you."

"I'm still me, Alice. That hasn't changed."

"You know what else I think? Please don't tell anyone else, okay?"

Edward noticed how hopeful she looked and he smiled. "Your secret is safe with me, little one."

"I think we are going to find her – my sister."

His head snapped up at that declaration. "What makes you think that? We don't know if she's even alive, Alice. Please don't get your hopes up."

"Edward, I've been having dreams about her my entire life. Usually she's alone, sad. Never with anyone that I know. Never with family. Lately the dreams have changed. I see her with family. I've seen her with everyone. With Rosie, with you."

Edward's first instinct was to laugh at the young woman sitting beside him but her earnest expression made him reconsider. "Alice, you know I would do anything to help this family get her back. Just, don't be disappointed if it doesn't happen. Twenty years is a long time. Please don't mention this to your mom. I don't think she could handle it."

Alice shook her head, "I wouldn't say anything to either of them at this point. I do realize how crazy this sounds." She then changed topics. "So, please don't bail on us tonight. Please. I miss hanging out with you guys."

"Wouldn't you rather be hanging out with your new man? You should call him over. Em and I would love to have a chat with this guy."

"He's working. You and Emmett stay the hell away from Jasper. He put up with enough crap from your Dad and mine last week." She gave her epic eye roll. "I really expected them to invite him to the gun range, like they have my past boyfriends."

"I think they realize they may need a new tact with this guy, Alice. The man is an army trained sniper. Does he know martial arts? Emmett and I could take him to the gym. You know, show him a few moves?" He smiled.

"I'm so glad the thought of beating up my boyfriend amuses you, jackass. I think maybe instead of going to a movie tonight we should go to the gym. Ladies against men. We could hand both of you your asses." Alice snarked.

"Hell Yeah!" Emmett yelled at the same time a "Hell no!" could clearly be heard from Rosalie.

"We are _not_ going to the gym. We are going out tonight. Movie, then dinner. I'm dressing for a night on the town, not in sweats and a t-shirt." Rosalie was not going to be swayed from this one. "I'll be ready in half an hour. No changing our plans while I'm in the shower." She ordered and ran upstairs.

"Well damn, I think that would have been fun. Maybe next time?" Emmett asked as Rosalie left. "Sorry we're running late guys, Rosie was held up at work. Someone called in sick and they wanted her to stay. Fortunately, they got somebody at the last minute to come in. So, what have the two of you been talking about?"

"Nothing." Alice grumped.

"Don't be that way Mary Alice. We were just discussing ways to bond with her new boyfriend." Edward informed his brother.

"Remind me again why I wanted to hang out with you two tonight?" Alice demanded.

"Because we are so lovable." Emmett grinned widely. "So what movie guys? Action? Horror?"

"How about a foreign film. You can make up for being an ass the first part of the evening."

"Oh, come on, Edward. What the hell did you do to her? Alice, I will do anything. Please don't make me sit through one of those movies. I'll pay you. Buy you something. Shoes. Women love shoes. Pick out whatever you want. Please." Emmett begged Alice.

"Whatever I want?" She confirmed.

"Hell yes. Edward. Whatever she wants and you're paying half. Thanks for pissing her off."

"Is that how you keep my sister happy? You buy her shoes every time you make her angry?" Alice was curious.

"Well that and there's this thing she likes me to do -"

"No. No. No. I do not want details of the two of you and your sexcapades. Just no." Alice tried to stop him.

"Massage Alice. Really? See Edward. Women say we're pigs, but where does their mind go first? They are just as bad as we are."

"Maybe if I didn't know you so well, I wouldn't have automatically gone there. Did the two of you get together tonight and decide to be jerks before you came here?"

"Not really. No." Edward laughed.

They were interrupted from further discussion when someone rang the doorbell. Repeatedly. Alice huffed something about rude people giving you enough time to make it to the door before ringing again.

"Can you at least try to have a good time tonight. Rosalie had a really bad day at work. I'd like for my girl to have a good time tonight. Her-" Emmett's plea was interrupted by Alice's scream from the entry way. Both men raced to see what was wrong. When they arrived Edward and Emmett both pulled their weapons.

"Please. You have to help her. She's hurt really bad. I think she may be dying. Please. I have to see Cullen. Carlisle Cullen." There was a young man of no more than eighteen standing in the doorway covered in blood. "Please. You have to let me see him. She needs help."

"Who are you talking about?" Emmett demanded. Of course the brothers both recognized Jamison's son.

"My sister. He shot her. She's bleeding." The kid rambled.

"Why didn't you take her to the hospital?" Alice asked

"Who shot her?" Edward demanded.

"My father. Please." The kid was clearly about to lose it. "If I took her to the hospital, he would find us."

Edward put his gun away and instructed the kid to take him to the sister. "Alice, get Rose. We'll bring her into the house."

"Hey, Johnathan, right?" Edward confirmed. At the kid's nod he continued, "We will help you sister. You have to relax okay?"

Johnathan had parked on the street since the driveway was full. He pulled the passenger side open to reveal the young woman in question. She was bleeding profusely, covered from waist to thigh in her own blood.

"Angela, can you hear me?" Edward questioned as he checked her pulse. She was so pale she was almost translucent. He received no response from the girl. "How long ago did this happen?"

"About thirty minutes. I can't believe he did this." The kid was obviously in shock.

"Do you or your sister have cell phones on you?" Emmett demanded.

"I do. She doesn't." Jonathan confirmed.

"Give it to me and the keys to this car. Now." Emmett snapped. "Help Edward get her into the house. Did anyone follow you here?"

"I don't think so. I'm not sure." The kid stuttered.

"I'll take car of the car. Get inside quickly." Emmett instructed them. Edward scooped her from the seat of the car and headed back into the house. They met Alice and Rose in the hallway.

"Take her into Mom's office." Rosalie ran ahead of them to open the door. "Put her on the sofa. I don't really know how much I can do. We need Mom here."

"I will call her." Alice offered, going to the phone.

"No. I'll do it. I need your father as well." Edward took out his phone to make the call as he walked back into the hallway.

"Alice, I need you to apply pressure here." He heard Rosalie instruct as he dialed his boss.

"Edward, what's going on? I thought you and Emmett were going out with the girls tonight." Carlisle answered on the second ring.

"I have a situation at your home, sir. Johnathan Jamison came here tonight. He says Sebastian shot his sister and he came looking for you."

"Did he witness the shooting? Where is the daughter?" Carlisle sounded urgent.

"That's the thing. The kid brought her here. Rose is doing everything she can, but she's still a student. She needs a doctor. I don't know how long she's got. It looks pretty bad. I don't know if he witnessed anything, but I know he's scared to death that his sister will die and that their father will find them."

"Put Rosalie on the phone."

Edward walked back into the office to see Rosalie and Alice still trying to stop the bleeding. "Rose, your father wants you on the phone." He handed it off to her.

"As thankful as I am for all of the doctors and nurses in the world, I do not know how they deal with this every day." Alice looked a little pale herself. "I don't deal well with blood."

"Sorry Alice. We appreciate your help though." Edward thanked her.

"She looks kind of familiar. Have we met you guys before?" Alice asked Johnny who was standing in the corner, trying to keep himself together.

"I don't think so." He answered.

"But you and Emmett know both of them." Alice confirmed to Edward.

"More like we know of them." Edward frowned.

"Hey, we need to get them out of here and to the hospital. Mom says we should go to the back entrance. She can admit her under another name. Dad says to bring the brother with us. Where's Em?" Rosalie had finished her call.

"He's taking care of the vehicle they drove. We don't want it traced here. Let me get her loaded into my car. You are all coming with me. Let's move."

As Edward sped toward the hospital, Rosalie though about how grateful that her mother still had privileges there even though she was semi retired. In less time than Rose thought possible, they were pulled into the back entrance of the hospital loading the young woman onto a gurney that Esme had waiting. Rose followed her mother into a private trauma room while Carlisle took a minute to observe Johnathan. The kid looked terrified.

"Alice, would you please find Mr. Jamison something to drink. Something with sugar I think." Her father requested. "Meet us in Esme's office please." The small group made their way up to the sixth floor where Esme usually worked from.

"Please, have a seat." Carlisle offered the kid a chair. He slumped down into it like a marrionette whose strings had just been cut. "I hear you've had a rather tough night. Edward says you came looking for me specifically. Can you tell me why?"

The kid took several deep breaths and looked into Carlisle's eyes. "I've always tried to do as my father asked. You know?" Another deep breath. "I've never measured up to what he expected, but Angel is different. She's always excelled at whatever he asked. She's the golden child. Tonight, I heard them arguing in the kitchen. She never argues with him. Ever. So, I went to find out what was happening. I saw our mother laying on the ground. It looked like she was asleep, but I think she was dead." His voice cracked with the last word.

"And what were your sister and father arguing about, John?" Carlisle encouraged.

"I didn't hear everything. Angel asked him 'how can you do this to our family?' and he said something about our mother being a whore. He called Angela an ungrateful brat and said that she needed to get back to her room. She threatened to go to the police about something. Then, he pulled a gun on her. He shot her."

"What happened then. How did you get out?"

"He went downstairs. I assume to get Felix to help him get rid of both of them. I- I checked mom to see if she was alive, but she wasn't breathing. Angela was. So, I got her up. She was able help me get to the car. I didn't know where to go, but Masen said you were an honorable man. I knew I couldn't trust him to help her so, I came to you."

Edward's head snapped at that statement. "How did you know you couldn't trust Masen?"

"My father. He has been blackmailing Edward Masen Senior for years. Dad sent me to remind him about his last payment and to find out who would be taking over when Masen retired. Masen said Cullen was too honest to be corrupted like he was. Dad had me running background on you and your family. I remembered the address. So, can you? Help us?"

Edward's head was spinning with each word that came from the kid's mouth. He knew that Senior was hiding something but he never would have suspected that his father was in Jamison's pocket. It didn't make any sense for Senior to call for an all out war to bring Jamison down before he retired either. None of this made any sense.

"Why would he have a kid running background on a federal agent?" Alice questioned from her spot in the doorway where she had been leaning while the kid told his story. She crossed the room to hand John a soda.

"I'm – I'm kind of great with computers." Johnathan admitted. "Do you guys think she'll be okay? Angel looked really bad. How can a man just shoot his own daughter like it was nothing?" the kid was rambling again, trying to process everything that had happened to him this evening.

"Hey, Johnathan?" Rosalie poked her head into the room. "Your sister is going to need a transfusion. Do you know if you are the same blood type that she is?"

"I'm not sure."

"Would it be okay if we tested you to see?"

"Sure. I'll do whatever I need to do for her." John assured them.

"Can he come with me for a few minutes?" Rosalie questioned her father. "Don't worry. Emmett is in the hallway waiting to escort us."

"Go ahead. It's fine." Carlisle agreed and then turned to Edward. "Please let me figure out what's going on before you confront Ed."

"You heard the kid. My father has been in Jamison's pocket for God knows how long. He's corrupt. He needs to be arrested."

"Son, I know you feel betrayed. The man has been my mentor for two decades. Please know that this is hard for me as well. We need a plan put in place to protect those two kids and I need to do it without putting any of this into a report that will cross Senior's desk. You and Emmett will sit down with me and we will figure this out together. Understand?"

Edward was raging on the inside, but he knew Carlisle was right. "Fine. But when it comes time to throw is ass in jail. I get the privilege."


	6. Chapter 6: Identities

A/N: I do not own Twilight

**Adjournment**

**Chapter 6: Identities **

"What happens now?" Emmett looked haunted as he asked Carlisle the question.

"We take precautions. As soon as the girl can be moved, I'm sending her to a safe house with the brother. You and Edward will babysit them." He knew a protest was forthcoming, so he cut it off before Emmett could start. "I think it's best that you two stay off of Ed's radar for a while. If you are helping me protect our witnesses, the odds are better that Edward doesn't kill your father."

"What about Rose and Alice? If Jamison makes the connection back to your home, he could target your family." Emmett was beyond worried.

"I will have security for both of them. I promise they will be safe." Carlisle assured the younger man. "I can have Esme come with you to make sure Angela is recovering without complications. I can tell Ed she's staying with her sister for a couple of weeks."

"How soon before we can move them?"

"I'll check with my wife. I'm sure I can persuade her to let us move them soon since she will be tagging along to help. I need to know exactly what went down tonight at Jamison's place and it would appear that this girl is the only one that knows exactly what happened."

"I thought the kid said something about security and computers. Can't we hack into their security feed?"

"Not unless we are on site. The system is high tech."

"What about sending a team to Jamison's compound? Johnathan said that his mother is dead. We need to find the body. If Jamison killed her, we have him for murder right there."

Carlisle's phone alerted him to a new text at that moment. After reading it,he was in a hurry to leave. "Tanya Jamison's body was just recovered. I need to control the scene and get Dr. Shane to start the autopsy as soon as possible. You keep your brother here. Your job and his right now is to protect Jamison's kids. I'll be in touch soon."

"Yes, sir." Emmett mumbled before going in search of his brother.

He found Alice and Rosalie passed out on two of the sofas in the waiting area outside of the room where Dr. Cullen was treating her patient. Edward was standing propped up against the wall in between the waiting room and Angela's room. He looked confused as he watched Johnathan who looked like his whole world had crashed down around him.

"Any word on the girl?" Emmett asked his brother.

"Esme says the surgery went well. She should recover fully in time." Edward answered without looking away from the kid.

"Why are you looking at him like that?"

"Does that kid seem familiar to you? I swear he looks like someone I know."

Emmett shook his head, "The only place I've seen that kid is in files associated with his father. To be honest, Jamison has kept guard so tight on those two, I'm surprised we had any photos of them at all." Emmett took another long look. "You know, he does seem vaguely familiar."

"Where's Carlisle?" Edward questioned.

"Tanya Jamison's body was just recovered. He went to secure the scene and to make sure Dr. Shane does the autopsy. We need to talk to that girl."

"That may take some time. Who knows what really happened last night." Edward sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Damn, I'm tired," he huffed before turning to Emmett. "What's the plan? Are we arresting Jamison or what?"

"Actually, our orders are to lay low with the Jamison offspring until Carlisle can get a handle on what's happening with our sperm donor and until Angela can tell us what happened."

"You mean babysitting? What the hell?" Edward's temper flared. "As far as I'm concerned, we have enough to arrest Edward Masen Senior right now based on the kid's statement alone. He needs to be taken out of his position at the very least."

"You need to calm down. This is a huge mess. The boss wants all the facts before proceeding. The best way to do that right now is for him to get a handle on Senior while we watch out for those two. _My_ job is to make sure _you_ don't do anything stupid." He glared at his younger brother.

"Hey, it's getting a little loud out here guys. Tone it down some." Esme ordered as she exited the girl's room looking every bit as exhausted as they felt if not more. It was almost sunrise and none nerves were on edge all around.

Johnathan stood up and approached them. "How is she?"

"Stable. Come on. You can sit with her if you want." Esme ushered the young man into his sister's room only to return after getting him settled. "Where's my husband?"

"He had to leave for a little while. Why?" Emmett asked when she frowned.

"I need to let him know something." She pulled both of the brothers down the hall a short way from the door of Angela's room. "We took blood from Johnathan to see if he could donate to Angela. Unfortunately, he couldn't donate. Boys, there is no way those two kids are related by blood. It's just not possible."

"What the hell does that mean?" Emmett demanded.

"I'm not sure, however, I want to run DNA on both of them against a sample of Jamison and his wife. Something is definitely not right here. How long before Carlisle gets back?"

"I'm not sure. Does this mean they aren't Jamison's kids?"

"All I can say for certain at this point is that Angela and Johnathan are not related by blood. One of them may have been fathered by Sebastian Jamison, but not both of them."

"And how long before your DNA test come back with results?" Edward questioned.

"Days. I'll see if I can call in a few favors to get it rushed. This is important to your case. Yes?"

Emmett nodded a confirmation. "Carlisle is wanting us to move both of them to a safe house for their protection. He wants you to come along– to take care of her until she's well." Emmett explained. "How soon before we can move her from here without endangering her life?"

"I'd like to wait another twenty-four hours, but if we need to go before then, I'll make it work. As long as I go with her." Esme stressed to them as her cell phone went off. It was Carlisle asking her to meet him in the morgue. She let him know she could be down within ten minutes. "He wants the two of you to stay here and lay low. I have Angela in the system under a fake name and the only people on staff that have seen her are completely trustworthy. I should be back in less than half an hour. Let the girls sleep if you can. They've had a long night." Esme instructed as she left to meet her husband.

"What are you thinking?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not sure what to think. Maybe neither of them are related to Jamison by blood. Maybe Tanya mothered one and Sebastian fathered the other? I don't think Johnathan knows she's not really his sister." Edward answered.

"I really don't think it matters to him if they are blood related. She _is_ his sister. You of all people know blood doesn't make you family."

"We used to be – a family. I used to think we were a happy family. Did I imagine that?"

"We were a happy family with Mom. Senior wasn't really around all that much when we were growing up." Emmett reminded him.

"I miss her every day." Edward sounded broken.

"I know."

***Adjournment***

Esme made her way to the morgue which was housed in a different wing of the hospital on the second sub level. It gave her chills every time she had to come this way and not just because of the decreased temperature. She saw her husband before he saw her and he looked troubled, haunted even.

"Carlisle, what's wrong?" she asked as she approached him.

"I need you to look at something and I need you to tell me I'm not crazy. Please"

Esme had only seen her husband this distraught during one other period in their lives and it just about killed her to see him so troubled.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She demanded.

"Come with me please." He lead her into the autopsy room where Dr. Shane was standing close to the body of Tanya Jamison. "I want you to look at her and tell me what you see."

Esme frowned but did as he asked and turned to examine the woman on the table. She had straight, jet black hair, and looked to be about fourty years old. She had been in good physical shape. Pierced ears, and peaking out of the edge of her shirt you could tell she had some ink on her shoulder. The longer Esme looked at her, she was reminded of someone.

"I want you to imagine her with red curly hair. Twenty years younger." Carlisle whispered.

Esme could have sworn her heart stopped beating. She stopped breathing. Her vision blurred. "No. It can't be. I thought this was Jamison's wife."

"She is. Her ID says Tanya Jamison. But you see it right?"

"What does this mean? Carlisle, the blood tests," Esme breathed. "Johnathan and Angela aren't related. What if -?" She couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Dr. Shane, I need this woman's identity confirmed ASAP. No one is to touch her but you. I'm going to have the two agents that came back with me guard the morgue. You call me the second you know something." He waited for the doctor to acknowledge him. "Esme, I want you and those kids out of here now."

"But it's too soon to move her -"

"They can't be here. You'll be there as her doctor. Please don't argue." Carlisle was already moving her toward the exit and then to the elevators. "Care Flight. There's a helicopter on the roof. Right?"

"Of course. But that's for -"

"Get her loaded onto the helicopter. The boy too. Emmett can pilot. I'll tell him where to land." They stepped into the elevator and Carlisle cursed. As the door closed, he caught a glimpse of Sebastian Jamison and a couple of his men getting off another elevator headed toward the morgue. Of course he was here to play the grieving husband. He tried to get a cell call through to Emmett or Edward but he couldn't get a signal. He tried to text, but again, it wouldn't go through. Carlisle let loose a string of profanities that his wife had never heard him use before.

"That girl could be our daughter." Esme finally spoke the words.

"I know. We need to get them out before Jamison realizes they're here."

After what felt like hours but was really only a minute, the elevator doors opened up. They both sprinted down the hallway to the other wing of the hospital to get to Angela and Johnathan.

"I need to take Rosalie with me. She can help. Alice too." Esme stated.

"No. Alice stays with me. I'm going to have a difficult enough time keeping Ed out of the loop on this without everyone vanishing at the same time."

"I will not leave her behind. The family stays together, Carlisle. It's bad enough that we will be separated from you. I will not endure Alice being left at the house alone." She argued.

As they rounded the corner to the waiting room where they had left their daughters sleeping, the scene before them had changed. Rosalie and Edward had Angela set and ready to be wheeled into the elevator to take them up to the roof and the waiting helicopter. Alice was holding a bag of what appeared to be medical supplies and Emmett was holding onto Johnathan who looked like he wanted to bolt.

"We got your text. Just tell me where I'm landing." Emmett lead the group up to the helipad.

"I'll send it to your phone. Get them out of here." Carlisle barked the order and watched as all seven of them crowded into the Care Flight emergency helicopter. In less time than he thought possible, they were gone. He sent coordinated to Emmett and said a quick prayer before heading back down to the morgue to confront Sebastian Jamison.

When he arrived, Dr. Shane was explaining to Jamison why there had to be an autopsy.

"Is there a problem here?" Carlisle interrupted them.

"No. I just wanted to know when exactly my wife's body would be released to the funeral home." Jamison grinned.

"You seem awfully chipper for someone whose spouse just died." Carlisle remarked.

"Not every marriage is a happy one. Surely you can understand that, Commander Cullen."

"Yes. I do understand, Mr. Jamison. Just as I understand that laws are made to be followed by everyone."

"If you have something to say, please tell me."

"My point is just that no one is above the law. Wouldn't you agree?"

"We will see. Please give me a call when I can collect my wife." Jamison lead his entourage out after tossing a business card to the doctor.

Carlisle needed to get to the office. He needed to get his ducks in a row to deal with his boss and hopefully keep Ed in the dark as to what had happened to his family in the last sixteen hours. He needed to ensure the safety of Johnathan and – the girl. The girl that could possible be his daughter. His Bella.

Rosalie had been named for Carlisle's mother and Mary Alice for Esme's grandmother. Their little Isabella Marie had been named for Carlisle's little sister. His sister had died before her first birthday from complications of a surgery she had needed at birth. Was this their daughter? Their Bella? He had to push the thought from his mind and concentrate on keeping with his plan. Hopefully they would have answers to the true identities of Tanya and Angela Jamison and the reason why Ed was being blackmailed by Sebastian.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I still do not own Twilight

**Adjournment**

**Chapter 7: What is Reality?**

Dr. Esme Cullen was in a state of limbo. She watched the sun setting through the large picture window of the room she sat it. She waited for the young woman lying in the bed to give signs of consciousness. She watched the cell phone that Emmett had handed her less than twelve hours prior for any signs that her husband was calling. She waited …. she waited …. she waited.

It had been almost noon when the helicopter had landed in an open field. Esme hadn't been sure of their location at the time but would later learn they were near Monticeto. She had noticed two vehicles waiting in the field where they had landed, both were black SUVs - Audi Q7s and Emmett had informed the group that Carlisle had taken care of every possible thing. There were also instructions to a safe house, burn phones, cash and clothing as well as other necessities. Esme was rather impressed with her husband at that point. She was even more impressed when they arrived at their destination and it wasn't because of the beautiful facade of the softly sophisticated french country home. It wasn't the entry way that housed the winding staircase or the formal living area that was nothing short of exquisite. Her jaw absolutely dropped to find that the fully furnished home housed a state of the art hospital room complete with medical necessities.

Esme had immediately gotten Angela settled with Rosalie's help and the two quickly discovered an infection had taken hold of the young woman. Hours later, she had sent an exhausted Rosalie to get some rest while she monitored their patient. Twice, Alice had come in to beg her mother to do the same, with negative results. Johnathan had tried to invade the room but Esme had sent him away to sleep as well. It was just the two of them. The doctor and – her daughter?

The young woman in question had long, thick, dark brown hair that caught red highlights in the setting sun the beamed through the window. She had a widow's peak like Esme's own mother. Her narrow jaw ended in a pointed chin much like Carlisle's mother. Her eyes were large and widely spaced, her cheekbones prominent, her nose thin. Her lips seemed out of proportion, a bit too full for her slim jawline. She was slim but muscular and very fair skinned which was even paler now in her illness. Somehow, Esme just knew that this was her missing child tears started to fall before she could stop them. Her daughter. Her child. She didn't need a DNA test to prove that. She just _knew_.

"How is she?" Johnathan asked as she stepped into the room.

"Better. The infection seems to be under control." Esme motioned for him to take an empty seat next to the bed.

"When will she wake up?" John questioned as he gripped his sister's hand.

"Probably tomorrow. Try not to worry. She needs the rest." Esme encouraged. "Tell me about her."

"Angel? She's my best friend, my sister. She's always been so smart, more athletic that I am. She always tries to make sure I'm happy even though – even though she isn't."

"Why isn't she happy?" The question sounded tortured coming from her lips.

"You have no idea what it's like. Living in that house with them. Dad controls everything. Every free minute of our time. What to do, what to say, how to dress." Resentment flowed from his words.

"And your mother?"

"Tanya didn't like to be called Mom. She was never around. She had a lot of 'boyfriends' on the side. My father didn't seem to care as long as she didn't spend time with us. He wanted the say over our lives."

"What about school? Friends?"

"We had tutors. No friends. Angel wanted to go to college, but he freaked out. Started making her spend more time at the gun range learning weapons, more time training in martial arts. Angela doesn't want any of that. She likes to read – a lot." John smiled. "I think she would spend all of her time reading if she could. It's her escape from him. You know?"

Esme felt such grief overwhelm her that she couldn't speak for a moment.

"Are you alright?" Johnathan questioned.

She nodded, taking a minute to regain her composure. "I'm so sorry that the two of you had to live like that." Esme wiped at her renewed tears. "Johnathan, will you keep her company for a little bit?"

"Sure." His smile lit up the room and she was reminded of someone else for a second.

Esme made her way into the room that she would be staying in and proceeded to have a complete meltdown in the privacy of the master bathroom after turning on the shower to mask her crying. She didn't know how long she indulged in her depression, but she managed to make her way to the bed and practically passed out when she closed her eyes.

***Adjournment***

"So, do you think the boss found us this place because it's his wife and daughters stuck here with us?" Emmett tossed a napkin at his brother to get his attention. They had just finished eating and the boys had promised to clean the kitchen since Alice had cooked.

"No. I think he chose this place because of the medical facility that's here, jackass." Edward smirked.

"So the fact that it's a five million dollar luxury home with a jacuzzi probably didn't register with the old man, huh? Do you think he'll let Rosie stay after the girl gets better?"

"Don't be such a pervert Em."

"Don't be such a prude, Eddie." He laughed.

"Don't call me that." Edward snapped.

"You need to relax some, kiddo. I used to call you Eddie when we were kids."

"He used to call me that, Em. Just don't. Please."

"Just promise me one thing. When this is over and we put all of the shit behind us. Whatever happens to Senior, we go on with our lives. Don't let him ruin the rest of _your _life little brother. He's just not worth it. You deserve to be happy."

"Like you are with Rosalie?" He smiled.

"Maybe not as happy as I am with Rosie, but you can be a close second with someone else." Emmett snarked and started gathering the dishes to be washed.

"Whatever, jackass." Edward stood to help. "Listen, I'll take the watch tonight. You get some sleep. You can take tomorrow night."

"Got it. Hey, I'll give you twenty if you finish the dishes."

"I'm not doing the dishes by myself so you can go spend quality time with your girlfriend."

"I had to try." Emmett laughed.

"Get to work, Em."

The two finished the chore in less than fifteen minutes and Emmett wasted no time in seeking out Rosalie. Alice had finally crashed for the night and Esme had locked herself in the master suite just after sunset. Edward made a pass at the perimeter of the property and then looked in on the Jamison offspring.

"Has she been awake?" Edward questioned.

"Not at all. The doctor said she should wake up tomorrow sometime."

"And how are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Johnathan mumbled.

Edward settled down into the chair that Esme had occupied earlier. He noted the intense frown that had become a permanent fixture on the kid's face. "No, you're really not." He took a deep breath and decided to try to give the kid some kind of comfort. "I know what it's like to feel betrayed by your own father. It's not a pleasant feeling. If you need someone to talk to, I'll listen." Edward offered. "When you're ready."

"Why are all of you being so nice to me? My father is-"

"Our fathers do not define who we are, John. You are your own person, not to be dictated by your parentage. You're still a kid. You have your entire life ahead of you."

"If he doesn't find us. You know what that man is capable of right?"

Edward could see the absolute fear in the kid's eyes. "I am aware. But we have the power of an entire government agency behind us. Carlisle is a very intelligent man. He can deal with Jamison. You know, there is something you can do to help us put him away."

"Listen, I don't know how much I can actually tell you about his business." Johnathan started, knowing exactly where this conversation was heading. "If I had my computer, maybe I could bring up some of the more incriminating things he's done. Files and stuff. He only ever had me run background checks for him. Although I think he was getting closer to having me work directly with him. The only 'job' I ever did was visiting your Dad's place and giving him the message. Even then, he had Felix waiting out in the car."

"We'll see about getting your computer." Edward nodded. "What about your sister? Did she do things for Jamison? What is her deal?"

"I don't really know if he had her doing anything directly for him. She probably wouldn't have told me if he had. She tried to protect me from stuff like that. Like I told the doctor lady, Dad had Angel working with all kinds of weapons. He was really proud. Said she was a natural."

"It's getting late, kid. You really should get some rest tonight."

"Would you sit with her until one of the doctors ladies come back to check on her? I don't want her to be alone."

"Sure, kid. I'll keep her company."

The night passed in relative quiet with Rosalie coming in to check on the patient twice. Edward walked the property and checked the security system compulsively but he found himself coming back to watch the girl sleep. He shook himself out of a self induced trance that he slipped into while watching her. He tried to shake it off and leave the room several times, but he felt drawn to this room, to her. It was just after dawn when he was startled out of a light slumber that he hadn't realized he had fallen into.

"Hey, why don't you go to bed? Emmett is up and about. So are Mom and Rosalie. You're the only one that hasn't rested since we arrived here." Alice encouraged.

Edward stretched and tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes quickly before declaring that he was fine.

"You are so stubborn." Alice muttered as she watched him staring at Angel. "I wonder what she's like? Johnathan seems to think she is pretty special."

"He thinks she hung the moon. He has a little hero worship thing going in case you hadn't noticed." Edward grinned.

"Some siblings are that way. Although, Mom doesn't seem to think they really are- siblings."

Edward's head snapped to Alice, "She told you that?"

"I don't think she meant to. Something is going on with her. I think she misses Dad or something. I've never seen her so off her game like she has been this morning. She's dropped her coffee cup twice and tripped on air. I think she actually muttered a couple of four letter words that I wasn't sure she knew before today." Alice continued to explain.

"Maybe she's just stressed. This has taken all of you out of your element for a little while."

"And what about you? Why have you spent half the night in here staring at the patient?" Alice gave him a knowing look.

"I was just making sure she didn't wake up alone. I promised Johnathan."

"Well, that was a nice thing to do."

"I am a nice guy, Alice."

"A grumpy moody ass is more like it." Emmett snarked as he entered the room. "I think you should get some sleep for a few hours. The boss sent a message this morning. He has information for us and will be sending a more detailed message later today. I think you should sleep now in case we have to move out in a hurry later."

Edward nodded and left them to look after the girl. He passed Esme in the hallway and noted the dark circles under her eyes. She didn't look rested at all. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She smiled but it fell flat. "I just miss my husband."

"And you're worried about him." He finished for her. "You shouldn't, you know. He is capable of taking care of himself. Former Navy SEAL and all that. I'm sure he can handle my father and Jamison."

"I'm sure he can." She nodded and made her way back into Angela's room wishing that she could speak to Carlisle but understanding that is was not safe to at the moment.

Edward grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen and headed into the room that he and Emmett were sharing. He took a shower and fell into bed with barely a thought about anything, he fell asleep. Hours later he was startled awake by loud voices coming from the family room. He grabbed his weapon and made his way there to a sight that startled and confused him.

Emmett looked pale as a ghost, Esme visibly trembling, but most shocking of all, Carlisle stood in the middle of the room. His shirt soaked in blood, his hands crusted with the dried substance. His eyes held a tortured look as he turned toward Edward.

"What's happened?" Edward demanded and he knew whatever had taken place was bad. A million different scenarios popped into his head before Carlisle took a step toward him and started to speak. "Edward, son, we need to talk."

**A/N: Thanks for following! **


	8. Chapter 8: What fresh hell

A/N: I still do not own Twilight

**Adjournment**

**Chapter 8: What fresh hell...**

The murder had been a error. An error that had cost him his sons and almost cost him his career.

His wife had discovered the worst possible secret he had to hide and the inner monster he maintained control of most of the time had burst forth causing devastation in his path. There should have been a forensic investigation. Blood samples, sketch artists, but there was nothing. All records showed that Elizabeth Masen committed suicide by taking two bottles of prescription medicines meant for anxiety and depression. Ed had hit her of course, multiple times. The report showed that Elizabeth had fallen down the spiral staircase causing the bruises. Yeah, right.

The reports did not reflect any of the truth of that night six years ago when Ed, in his rage, forced his wife to take the pills while painting a very vivid picture of how he would kill the boys if she didn't cooperate with him. Irony of ironies, the prescriptions belonged to Ed.

She had begged over and over for Ed to stop. He couldn't say at what point it happened, but somewhere in between his wife's cries for mercy, a piece of his sanity literally broke. One minute he couldn't believe what he was forcing her to do and the next, like a switch had flipped, Ed began to thrive on her horse screams and begging. It fed his inner monster like nothing else ever had before. He watched the brilliance that was his Lizzie fade in front of his very eyes. In the end, she simply fell asleep. For a moment, he had wished to be with her. Feeling nothing at all. No pain. Empty. Like his soul.

Of course things hadn't gone as smoothly as Ed would have liked. That bastard, Jamison, seemed to know everything about what happened at the Masen home that night. Just like he had known about Ed's one night stand eighteen years prior. That bastard had almost ruined him after all he had gone though.

Even after all these years, sometimes the memory of Elizabeth's screams and cries seemed to haunt him. And as it so happened, they were rambling around in his mind when a sniper's bullet found it's mark as Ed was getting into his car that was supposed to take him to yet another budget meeting. He had time to process what had happened to him in the second it took him to fall to the ground, all the time thinking how fitting that his memory of Lizzie's screams were stuck in his mind at that particular moment. And then, Ed thought, nothing. He only felt. It felt as if his entire body had been dropped into a vat of acid and then been set on fire. He wished for death in that moment. Even if death took him to the fires of hell, it surely wouldn't be as bad as the pain he felt laying on the hot asphalt outside the office building.

Carlisle's voice was suddenly in his ear even though his eyes stubbornly remained closed. His friend was barking orders to him. Things like, 'hold on', 'it's going to be okay', kept spilling out of Carlisle's mouth. There was something about an ambulance, but at that point, Ed's grip on reality completely vanished. He was grateful.

**Carlisle**

Carlisle had been late going into the office the morning that Tanya Jamison's body had been recovered. He had dodged three calls from Ed before he arrived at his office however, once he was inside, the older man waltzed into his office within minutes of his arrival.

"So, I hear Jamison's wife is dead." Ed stated. Carlisle didn't know exactly how his boss wanted to respond to that statement so he just offered a slight nod. "And you had a run in with Jamison in the morgue. What were you doing at the hospital this morning? Are the girls okay?"

"They're fine. Esme had an emergency at the hospital with one of her patients this morning. I dropped her off since her car wouldn't start. I happened to see Jamison go into the building and wanted to make sure he didn't cause any trouble during the autopsy." He recovered quickly from the shock that Ed already knew about the slight altercation. This just proved that Ed was under Jamison's control.

"How convenient. Do you think he will cause trouble?"

"I think you already know the answer to that, Ed. What can I do for you this morning? I have a briefing in less than fifteen minutes."

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure your family was safe. Are my sons attending your briefing this morning?"

"As a matter of fact, I have them running down a couple of leads on Jamison. They're going to be out of pocket for a bit, I'm afraid. Do you want me to give either of them a message?" Carlisle offered.

"No, that's fine. What kind of leads do you have? Anything very promising?"

"Nothing concrete as of this morning. I promise to let you know if this goes anywhere."

"Excellent, I'll let you get back to work then." Ed offered on his way out of the office. In that moment, Carlisle knew that Ed was suspicious. He just prayed he could keep his family safe until everything was sorted out.

His briefing was uneventful and Carlisle found it difficult to concentrate. After it was over, he glanced at his watch, noting that his family was ensconced in the safe house by now and that his daughter was getting the medical attention that she needed. Isabella, his little Bella that his family had grieved over for two decades. He knew that Tanya Jamison had once been Victoria Anderson, the nurse that had abducted his newborn daughter from the hospital only hours after her birth. But how had Victoria ended up with Sebastian Jamison? How long had they been together? Did Jamison know he wasn't her father? There were more questions than answers at this point.

Just after lunchtime Carlisle received two emails that shed some light on everything that was happening. The first was from Dr. Shane. The Doctor had sent him a few initial observations about the body of Mrs. Jamison. She was originally a red head around the age of forty to forty-five years. She had given birth to at least one child which lead Carlisle to believe that Johnathan Jamison was indeed her son.

The second email was from their own forensics lab. DNA had come back quickly. Angela was his daughter. There was no doubt. When he opened the attachment and looked at the document, tears came to his eyes. He needed to talk to his wife, his daughters. Leaving a message for Senior and letting him know that he would be leaving early, he made his way out of the building and was getting ready to cross the street to the parking garage when he spotted Ed. He watched as his mentor fell to the ground, blood seeping onto the sidewalk. He felt a multitude of emotions as he watched the scene and moved automatically to help.

The following hours were spent riding in the ambulance with Ed, waiting through an twelve hour surgery, and for news of Ed's prognosis. Finally, doctors had arrived to tell him that things were not looking very well for the older man. He had slipped into a coma, there was brain damage and damage to his heart. Ed Masen Senior would most likely never wake up again.

Carlisle then had to sit in an emergency committee meeting that named him as the new director of the agency and his instructions were to find the person responsible for putting Senior in a coma. So, it was late in the afternoon, a little more than twenty-four hours after he had originally intended go to his family.

**Esme**

She watched as her husband entered the house, his presence highly wished for but totally unexpected. His usually pristine white shirt was covered in thick coats of dried blood. He seemed to be in total control as he explained calmly to Emmett and my girls that Ed Senior had been shot by presumably a sniper as he was leaving the office for a late morning meeting. And when Edward entered the room, sleep rumpled and confused, he explained again, going into more detail about the injuries and how Ed was in a coma. It didn't look like he would make it.

Emmett was upset, but he quickly recovered because Edward exploded. Ranting about justice and how Ed needed to answer for his crimes and demanding to see his father. Carlisle explained that it wasn't a good idea for him to leave the safe house just yet and she was torn between wanting the boy to get his closure and wanting him there to help keep all three of her daughters safe.

After Edward slammed out the back door, with Emmett hot on his trail, her Carlisle turned to her with that look. The look that told her everything. It was confirmed. Angela Jamison was indeed their child. Isabella Marie Cullen. Bella. They were going to call her Bella. Their baby girl.

"I think you need to get cleaned up a little and then we need to talk." Esme directed him to the master bedroom and herded him into the shower while she went to borrow something for him to change in to from the boys. Rosalie and Alice had both given her the look. The one that said, 'We know something is going on here and you will have to tell us soon'. Esme could only hope that they would be accepting of what their father had to tell them. More importantly, what would Angela say when they informed her.

How do you tell someone that the life they have been leading is a lie. That they aren't who they think they are.

Esme wished for a moment that she had gone into psychiatry instead of becoming a surgeon.

"I know that part of you wants to run into her room and tell her right now." Carlisle startled her from her thoughts. His hair was still damp from his shower and he had dressed in the navy blue t-shirt and jeans that she had confiscated from Emmett. They weren't a prefect fit, but they would do for now.

"And why shouldn't we? We have been deprived of seeing that girl grow up. I need her to know what happened. Why she wasn't always here with us. We have waited twenty years for this. Explain to me why I should wait even one second longer."

"Please don't be angry." There. Esme knew in that second that he wanted to play federal agent before offering comfort and love to their daughter.

She couldn't help herself. Before she knew what was happening, Esme threw a glass at her husband. One minute it was sitting on the dresser and the next moment, it shattered against the wall after Carlisle ducked from it's path. "I'm sorry," slipped from her mouth because she truly was. There was a bigger picture here. Their daughter could possibly know things that would put that vile man behind bars for the rest of his life. Even though Esme knew it in her head, her heart was breaking again. "She should be waking soon. I'm going to check on her." Esme informed him. There were more words of anger and frustration forming in her brain to throw at him but the look of defeat on his face stopped them in their tracks. He didn't deserve her ire and right then her daughter needed her help.

Angela was sitting on the side of her bed cringing in pain when Esme walked into her room.

"You really shouldn't be moving around just yet. Let's get you back into bed." Esme fussed and she could see the crippling fear radiating from Angela. Her eyes kept darting to the door to see if anyone else would enter the room. Esme moved to help her settle back into the bed and tried to reassure the frightened young woman, "Relax. No one will hurt you. You are safe here. I promise." Esme moved to the other side of the hospital bed to pick up the thermometer laying there.

"You're a doctor?" Angela seemed confused.

"Why don't you tell me what you remember and I will do my best to fill in the blanks. Do you remember how you were hurt?" Esme asked while taking her temperature.

"Do you work for my father?" It came out whisper soft, but Esme heard the fear in her voice.

Esme looked her in the eyes, "I do not work for Sebastian Jamison. I am a doctor and you have undergone surgery to remove a bullet that was lodged here." She pulled the lose hospital gown aside to show Angela the large bandage that covered her left side.

"But we aren't in a hospital." She looked to Esme for confirmation.

"No. Johnathan was able to get you to some friends of mine. They are federal agents and they can help you and Johnathan."

"Johnny's here?" Surprised didn't cover her reaction.

"Yes, and you can see him in a few moments. Can I check you over?" At Angela's hesitant nod, she began checking the rest of the young woman's vitals. "After you've seen your – brother, my friends need to talk to you if you're up to it. They need to know what happened that night. Do you remember?"

"I remember everything." There was a hint of anger in those words. Esme could only imagine what she had been through to get away from Jamison.

"Do you want to see Johnathan now?"

Esme watched as she took a deep breath and seemed to steady herself. "I would like to tell your friends what happened now. If that's alright. I would really like to get this over with."

Calling to Carlisle from the doorway, Esme explained that Angela was ready to talk to him. And after a short debate, Emmett was invited to listen in as she told what happened the night of Tanya's demise. So, after introductions were made, Carlisle encouraged her to tell what she knew.

"It was late in the afternoon and I heard Tanya and my father yelling in the kitchen." Angel began.

"Do you know what they were arguing about?" Emmett asked.

"I think it started because of Tanya's latest fling. She was never faithful to my father, but he knew it. He'd never made a big deal about it before. It sounded like she wanted to leave my father. I knew I shouldn't be there, but I stopped to listen just outside the doorway. They were really loud. I don't think they had ever argued like that before, at least, not where Johnny or I could hear, anyway."

"Why do you call your mother by her first name?"

Angel huffed a laugh, "She didn't want to be called Mom. She said it made her feel old."

"What made you go into the kitchen that night?" Carlisle queried.

"I heard him hit her. She went down, hard. I'd never seen him like that before except one other time. He looked like a man possessed. I'm pretty sure he had given her a concussion at that point because she seemed confused when I walked in. Rambled something like, 'never should have taken the doctor's brat', then she looked at me and told me I ruined her life. Me and my brother."

"What do you think she meant by her that?" Emmett leaned forward in his seat as he asked.

"I have no idea. Or I didn't until my father snapped. He told her she had a big mouth and that if she wanted to leave him, he was happy to oblige. That's when he shot her. Then, he turned to me and I think I was in shock when he started laughing. He said that maybe things would be easier if I went back to my real parents – in a body bag." She visibly shuttered with the memory. "I think I asked him why he was doing this to our family, but then all I remember is pain. I thought Johnny came in at one point and dragged me out of the house, but I don't really know if that was a dream or if it actually happened."

"It was real. He saved your life when he got you out of there." Carlisle confirmed. "Do you think he was telling you the truth?"

"In that moment, I believed him. But I don't understand any of it. Just please tell me that Johnny and I don't have to go anywhere near him again. Can you arrest him? For killing her? I will testify to everything I saw. He killed her in cold blood."

"Justice will be done in this situation. You have my word." Carlisle promised. "I will need you to make a written statement, but it can wait until tomorrow after you've spent some time with Johnathan and gotten some rest. Do you want to see him?"

"Is he alright?"

"He isn't hurt physically, but I think a visit with you will definitely help him right about now."

She hesitated, then asked, "If they aren't really my parents, do you think my real family is out there somewhere?"

Carlisle looked tortured in that moment. He needed to tel her the truth. Everything he knew about Victoria and Jamison. Esme looked resolved.

"I can tell you without a doubt that your real parents have looked for you, thought of you every day for the past twenty years. However, this has been a long day for you and you have been through quite a lot. Are you sure you're ready to listen?" Esme seated herself on the window ledge.

Angela looked confused as to how this woman, this doctor could tell her anything about her real parents, but curiosity won out in the end. "Please, tell me what you know."

"Your name is Isabella Marie Cullen. You and your twin sister were born almost twenty-one years ago at a hospital in Seattle to Mr. and Dr. Carlisle Cullen. But this story starts almost a year prior to your birth."

A/N: Thanks for following!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I do not own Twilight

**Adjournment**

**Chapter 9: I am my own worst enemy**

How is a person supposed to react when everything they thought they knew was based upon a lie. _Once upon a time, you were born into the perfect family. And then one day, you were taken away by the evil queen..._

She suddenly felt like that character in that TV show about Snow White's daughter. You know the one where everyone is a fairy tale character and the little kid tries to convince everyone that the mayor is the evil queen.

Her mother, Tanya Jamison apparently really was an evil person and so was Sebastian. She had always suspected Sebastian's motives were less than legal. That last night at the house proved beyond any doubt that he was not her father and that he was a criminal. She had witnessed him kill Tanya or Victoria if the doctor was to be believed.

Victoria Anderson sounded like a real piece of work. She had been born into a family of privilege and handed everything she desired from an early age. Her mother then passed away from lung cancer when Victoria was in her early teens and her father had no idea how to handle her at that point. He simply bought her way out of the trouble that began shortly after her mother's death. It started with small things like a neighbor's broken window. The neighbor's daughter's missing bicycle. Accusations of cheating in school. They all went away with the magic of a replacement window, a replacement bicycle and a well timed donation to the school.

Finally Victoria's father grew tired of covering his daughter's indiscretions. He threatened to cut her off financially until she enrolled in nursing school and seemed to graduate without incident. Then she was hired at the same hospital where Dr. Cullen worked as a surgeon. Victoria's reputation with the staff had become something of a running joke. She seemed to have a checklist of doctors and nurses, male and female that she had sex with. No relationships. Mostly one night stands. Apparently Dr. Cullen's husband had made Victoria's to do list. He refused her time and time again until her advances finally earned her a suspension. That is when she finally snapped and decided her revenge would be to kidnap one of the Cullen's new born daughters. Twins.

How was this possible. The answer was simply, it wasn't. Of course the doctor had to be lying. The woman was obviously suffering under the delusion that she was this long lost daughter that had been kidnapped. She was about the same age, had the same brown eyes. Lots of people had brown eyes. Yes. The doctor was simply mistaken and unfortunately had brought everyone in the house into her misguided delusion. The poor woman was obviously suffering some sort of mental break.

_Tanya_ had been her mother. The fact that Sebastian had killed her in cold blood proved that he was never her father, but she still had her brother. He would provide her a little bit of sanity in the midst of this crazy fairy tale that the doctor and her husband were intent on selling.

"It's not possible. You are all crazy! Get out!" Angela had ordered all of them from her room. The doctor had looked nothing short of grieved when her husband had pulled her away and closed the door behind them. She had tried to gain control of her temper by taking several deep breaths when her brother popped into the room. She took one look at him and begin to shake with her anger. "You believe them." She accused.

"Calm down, please. The doctor is worried about you. In case you've forgotten, you are recovering from surgery over there." Johnny lowered himself into the chair beside her bed. The one that the doctor had sat in when she told her delusional story. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. Things were quickly growing out of control. She hated it when she didn't have control over a situation.

"I want you to listen to me for a minute and then you can kick me out of here too if you want," he continued. "When-when you were injured, you lost a lot of blood. They wanted me to donate so they could give you a transfusion right after we arrived at the hospital. Angel, my blood type is O positive and you are AB negative. Based on that fact alone, they tell me we can't be related by blood."

"They're lying, Johnny. I remember when they brought you home from the hospital. You are my brother."

"You might remember that, but it doesn't prove anything. The agent guy, Carlisle, said that Tanya had only given birth once. It means that unfortunately, she really was my mother. You should be happy that the bitch wasn't your mother." He tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

She remained silent, tears suddenly streaming down her face. "I'm sorry."

"Angel, you don't have anything to be sorry for. This situation sucks. It's not fair, but you haven't done anything. You tried to be the best for them. For him. You always did what he asked of you."

"I don't think I can do this. I-I don't know these people." She seemed scared and it was so out of character for her.

Johnny huffed a laugh, "You are without a doubt, the strongest person I know. You can do this. They're really nice people."

She sniffed, "You've known them less then three days."

"Sometimes, you can just tell who the good guys are."

That made her laugh. "I guess living with criminals for the past makes you more sensitive to that fact, huh?"

He smiled sadly and stood up from the chair, "You need to get some rest. I'll come back later."

"Please. Don't leave me alone in this. Just, stick close, John. Promise me."

"I promise, Isabella." He added with a charming smirk.

"Isabella. That will take some getting used to," she sighed and tried to relax.

"I like it. You never were really an Angela. Sometimes an Angel though."

This time when she laughed it was very genuine.

**Carlisle**

"You need to give her some time to adjust. How would you feel if someone had just told you that your parents weren't really your parents." Carlisle tried to sooth his wife.

"That depends. Was it one of the days that we argued about something, or were we having a good day?" Esme grinned a little.

"You loved them both and you know it."

"Of course you're right. Don't you get tired of that? Being right all the time?"

"Never." He pulled her into an embrace. "I like having all the answers. It makes me feel omniscient."

"What can we do to help her?"

"She just needs some time. It's not like Victoria and Jamison provided the most loving household to grow up in. I know you want your daughter but just remember she has a lot to process."

"Our daughter." She corrected.

"Yes, however, I think you will find that when she is being stubborn, like her sisters before her, during those times she will be _your _daughter. When she does things like winning a Nobel prize, she will be _my_ daughter."

"You think you're so funny right now."

"No. I am funny. You just need to catch up." Carlisle laughed.

"I think you're both insane, but that's beside the point." Alice walked into the living room followed closely by Rosalie. "So, how soon before we can take our sister home so we can get to know her?" She demanded.

"Alice, she can't come home right now. She is a material witness in a murder investigation. She and Johnathan will need to stay in hiding for a while yet. It will be weeks if not months before this is all finished." Carlisle informed his usually perky daughter.

"So we will just stay here."

"No, you and your sister have school to get back to. The boys and I will stay with Bella." Esme spoke like it was a foregone conclusion.

"You have got to be kidding." Rosalie snarled. "This affects our entire family. You can't just send us back like nothing has changed. She's _family_! We deserve to be here."

"Girls, the only reason I let you come here in the first place is because Ed was a threat. Now that he's no longer in a position of authority, we need to get you out of here and back into your lives. It has to be this way."

"I'm not leaving." Rosalie vowed before heading outside to find Emmett.

"Dad, please don't make us go back. We need time to bond as a family. I want to get to know my sister." Alice begged.

"Give me until the morning. I can't promise it will change anything, but I will try to think of a way to keep us together and keep them safe." Carlisle vowed. "How is Edward doing?"

"He's angry. Angry that his father was able to get away with so much for so long." Alice answered.

"He's been angry since his mother died. This situation with his father hasn't helped. I think time is something we all need right now. So, why don't we all take a couple of hours to relax."

"Great. And don't worry about dinner. Edward and I will cook." Alice promised and went in search of the brooding federal agent.

Carlisle watched as Alice left them alone. "Are you okay?"

"No, but I will be. I think you were right about needing some down time. The past couple of days have been very intense and I have missed you. How about you Mr. Director? How are you?"

"I am-" He searched for a description but nothing seemed to fit. "I don't know what I am, honey. I feel kind of numb at the moment. What happened to Ed was scary."

"How do we know that whoever did this to Ed won't come after you next?"

"Esme, if the person that did this wanted to kill me as well, they had a clear shot. I was on the street when it happened. Out in the open. This wasn't about me."

"Do you think this has anything to do with Jamison?"

"I think maybe it has to do with whatever pact he made with Sebastian Jamison and whatever he was being blackmailed with. We have a team going through Ed's house looking for something that will help me figure out what's going on. I need this to be over."

"I need you to be safe."

"Always."

"Hey, guys. I can't find Edward anywhere." Alice poked her head back into the room.

Carlisle cursed under his breath.

**Edward**

Edward had slipped out the back door while the others were distracted. Walking a couple of miles to a small coffee shop, he called a cab to take him to the airport and caught the first flight back to Seattle. He knew that Carlisle would be angry when he discovered Edward's absence from the house, but Edward needed to see his father. Even if the man were brain dead with no possibility of recovery ever. Edward had a few things left to say to Senior. Things that he needed to get off of his chest before he could truly move on.

Three hours later, he was admitted into his father's hospital room after showing his credentials to the guards outside. When he entered the room, something shifted inside of him. For years, anger and betrayal has consumed him. Edward saw his father as some sort of monster, but seeing him laying in the hospital bed, attached to machines that were keeping his body functioning to the best of their ability, he saw – an old man. Someone that had no power. Someone that held no life. He knew in that moment, Senior was truly gone.

Edward didn't know how long he stood there, just looking at his father. Wishing things had been different. Wishing the good memories outweighed the bad. Flashes of baseball games they had attended together popped into his mind. Memories of his mother hit him hard. The thought struck him out of no where that he would be alone now. His parents were gone. Emmett had Rose. Depression was beginning to build when the door behind him opened.

"Agent Masen, you have a message from Director Cullen, sir." The guard that had admitted him walked in. "He said to tell you to that he needs you back ASAP."

"I'm sure he does." Edward smirked, but in spite of everything, his heart clenched as the alarms attached to Senior started going crazy.


	10. Chapter 10: Getting to Know You

A/N: I do not own Twilight

**Adjournment**

**Chapter 10: Getting to Know You**

"Isabella Marie Cullen. Bella. My name is Bella Cullen." She kept repeating the name to herself trying to get used to it. With a good night of sleep had come the beginning of the acceptance of her parents. Her real parents. She had a family. An older sister and a twin. The thought made her smile a little.

Of course Johnny would always be her brother, blood related or not, but now she had the reality of normal parents. Well, maybe not completely normal. Esme was a talented surgeon and Carlisle was a federal agent. Director of the agency. Surreal or not, this was her life.

"You look better this morning." Esme peeked into the room, unsure of her welcome.

"I feel better this morning. Please, come in." A small grin enhanced her features. "I wanted to apologize for my outburst yesterday evening. I'm so sorry that you were the person I took my frustration out on. Do you think we can start over?"

Esme immediately felt as if a large weight was lifted from her shoulders. "Of course, "Esme reached out to shake her hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Esme Cullen."

"Bella Cullen, apparently." She grinned with a roll of her eyes. "I don't know if I can call you guys Mom and Dad just yet. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You can call me anything you like. Esme would be fine. Maybe one day – I can be 'Mom'."

"She's really dead, huh?"

"Victoria? Yes." Esme confirmed.

"I don't really know how to feel about that. I mean, she wasn't the best mother figure, but she never hurt us or anything. That night, when Sebastian shot her, I just couldn't believe what was happening."

"Don't worry about Jamison. Your father will take care of him – keep you safe." Esme promised.

"How long has he – Carlisle been a federal agent?"

"Twenty-one years next month."

"So he's always been one of the good guys?"

"Always. Carlisle was a Navy SEAL before joining the agency. He wants to help people. You won't meet a more compassionate human being than my husband." She assured her daughter.

"Did...how long...why...?" Bella seemed to stumble over her words.

"We looked for you every day. Sometimes it may have been more intense than others. When you first went missing, it was days before your father slept. Weeks before he went back to work. The only lead we had was Victoria and she seemed to drop off of the planet."

"I'm sorry."

Esme chuckled, "Why are you sorry? Please don't feel badly for asking questions. I will answer anything you want to know. Any story you want to hear, I will share. There are things that I can't answer just yet. Things about Victoria and Jamison. But any knowledge I have is yours."

"What made you decide to become a surgeon?"

"Your grandfather was a doctor. I watched him go to work every day and he loved making people better. When I was seven, my best friend fell out of my tree house and broke her arm. I was there when he put the cast on. He was my hero, my Dad. I wanted to be just like him."

"How long ago did he die?"

"The spring after I graduated from medical school. He had a massive heart attack. There was nothing his doctors could do to save him. He was at the hospital when it happened." Esme took a moment to really study the young woman before her. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?" At Bella's nod, she continued, "Last night you were so angry and determined that we were lying to you about who you really are. What changed?"

She seemed to carefully consider her words before answering. "My entire life, I've always felt like I really didn't fit – anywhere. Not really. I knew something was not right with Sebastian. We couldn't go to school, have friends. Truthfully, I think he was training me to become some sort of enforcer for his business. Johnny reminded me of how miserable we were. He said you were good people. And I'm hoping that since I didn't fit there, maybe I will fit – with your family."

"You are part of _our_ family, my Bella. We already love you. But we will take this at your pace. I do have to warn you though, Alice can be a little enthusiastic. Are you sure that you're okay with this? Being Isabella. Our Bella. We could still call you Angela if you would like."

"That's sweet of you to offer, but Angela never really fit. Johnny started calling me Angel as soon as he could speak, and it sort of stuck. I think a new start is needed and with it a new name – the name my parents gave me." She smiled. "So, how long of a recovery period am I looking at here?"

Esme began examining the incision site, "I think you can start moving around a little starting today. You are looking at a couple of weeks until you start getting back to normal physically."

"So no running marathons right away?"

"Not right away. How about trying a short trip to the bathroom to shower and then we'll take it from there?"

"Deal." Bella grinned.

"Just be mentally preparing yourself. Rose and Alice will want to ask you a million questions before Carlisle kicks them out later today. Stand firm and rest when you need to." Esme advised.

Bella felt a warm sensation flow through her body at the statement. This is what it's like to be mothered. She liked it.

***adjournment***

"Do you know why your brother is an idiot?"

Emmett looked over at the short, dark-haired girl as if she had completely lost her mind. "There are many reasons. The first time I noticed that Edward was less than sane would have been the time when he pulled a bookshelf over onto himself. He was three years old and trying to reach a book. _Three years_ _old_! Three year olds should be playing with toy cars, but not my little brother. The second time-"

"I _mean_ in this instance." Alice snapped. "Rosalie, do you know why your boyfriend is such an idiot?"

"Lighten up Alice. Things are tense enough around here as it is. I don't think Mom has ever been this uptight about anything." Rosalie sighed.

"Edward needs to let it go." Alice stated.

"Truer words have never been spoken. I really thought that when Mom died and we cut ties with Dad that he would move on. Instead of letting go, he's just been angry." Emmett confirmed. "I know that things didn't go down the way that Dad said the night that Mom died. We both knew it when it happened. I really thought that Edward would try to put it behind him, you know? Instead, it's just been eating away at him for years."

"How did you deal with it, Em?" Rose questioned.

"For me it wasn't such a big deal, I mean with Dad. He was never really there when we were growing up. It was almost like Mom was a single parent most of the time. Of course there were a few happy memories, from when we were little, but I'm telling you he wasn't there for a single holiday or event after I turned twelve. Of course I miss my Mom. She was the sweetest lady and she always made a bad day better. After she died, it was easy to separate from Senior. He was a stranger to us anyway."

"Edward won't let go. Why?" Alice prompted.

"Mom encouraged him in everything. She's the one he always looked to for approval and when she was gone, I think he felt a little lost. For him I think it wasn't as easy to kick Dad out of our lives as he would have you think. He would never admit this to anyone, but I really think that Edward believed that if he did everything right, he could make Dad proud too. I think that's why he followed me into the agency."

"So, Edward became a federal agent seeking Daddy's approval," Rosalie confirmed. "Why did you become a federal agent?"

"Me? Sweetheart, I just like to carry a gun, drive fast cars -" Emmett started but was interrupted by his boss.

"And do mountains of paperwork, right Masen?" Carlisle raised a dangerous eyebrow in Emmett's direction.

"Yes, sir. Love the paperwork sir."

"I'm sure you do and I will be more than happy to arrange more torture for you when you are back in the office. However, your current assignment is a protection detail for Johnathan and Bella. Esme will be staying here with you for two weeks and then we will move them to another location. I know what the two of you are going to say and for now, I need you both back at home. We need to keep the illusion of normal as much as possible. I don't want Jamison to suspect we know where they are."

Rosalie nodded, but Alice appeared mutinous. Before she could argue Carlisle continued, "Two weeks. I promise to get you quality time with your sister soon. Right now her safety is more important."

"Has Jamison been picked up yet on murder charges?" Emmett questioned.

"The warrant has been issued for his arrest but Jamison himself has yet to be located. Hopefully we take him down soon and then your sister can come home." The last statement had been directed at Alice and Rose.

"Emmett, Edward is waiting for you in the library. The two of you should discuss funeral arrangements for your father. We can wait at least the two weeks you are on protection detail. Or if you need to take time now, I can get two more agents here to watch over them. It's just that I trust you both implicitly."

"No need for that boss. You know how I felt about the old man. I'm sure waiting is the best thing for everyone right now. I do need to kick my little brother's ass for ditching us to go back to Seattle yesterday though."

Carlisle smile was a touch sad when he replied, "I think he needed to be there last night. Don't be too hard on him. We all have a tendency to seek our parents approval no matter how old we are or how angry we are at them."

"Do we have anything on the shooter. I know he had enemies, but do we know who shot my father?"

"Security cameras didn't catch anything at the time of the attack. I do have a meeting with an expert on snipers at the office first thing tomorrow."

"Anybody I know?"

"Alice seems to know him really well. I asked for an expert in the field and he came highly recommended. Jasper Whitlock."

"I'm sorry I will miss that particular meeting and I'm never sorry to miss a meeting." Emmett laughed but it turned into a sigh. "Right. Time to check on Edward."

***adjournment***

"Boss." Felix acknowledged as he stepped into a private room at the back of the small Italian restaurant.

Jamison had just finished a plate of carbonara and was pouring another glass of wine as Felix sat down at the table with him. "Tell me you have found them."

"There's nothing, boss. No trace of either one. I have Alec checking the morgue twice a day for the girl's body. There's no way she survived without medical attention and she has not been to any hospital or medical facility within a hundred miles of the city. Johnathan's car and both of their cell phones were recovered, all wiped clean. We haven't been able to recover anything."

"Felix, we have known each other for many years. I have complete faith in your loyalty to me." Jamison gave his most charming smile, "However, if you don't bring me either those kids or their bodies within forty-eight hours, I will turn you as a corpse instead," He promised.

"Yes, sir." Felix turned to leave.

"And just as an added incentive, I will be keeping you sister company until your time is up."


	11. Chapter 11: Love at First Sight?

A/N: Still do not own Twilight.

**Adjournment**

**Chapter 11: Love at First Sight?**

The thing about recovering from a bullet wound is that when you are used to being active every day and then you suddenly have trouble making it to another room before feeling like you are going to pass out from the pain, it tends to put a damper on anyone's charming personality. However, one thing that Angel Jamison brought to Bella Cullen's life was the ability to be stubborn. Esme was convinced there was no one in the world as stubborn as Bella. Stubborn and tenacious.

By the second day that Esme had allowed her out of bed to do things like shower, Bella started testing and working to build her endurance back. Against her doctor's wishes of course. On the fifth day, Bella refused to spend even one moment of her day in the hospital bed and took to sleeping on the couch in the family room at night. That was the day she started practicing her Akido forms, encouraging Johnathan do join her. Emmett joined them as well. They had fun working out together and the three of them became fast friends. Esme continued to try to curb her daughter's activities with limited success. She finally gave up trying and settled for spending time with her instead. They spent hours together with Esme telling stories about their family. Bella was happy to soak up every word about her real family and her history.

"Have you been avoiding me?"

Edward was startled by Bella's sudden appearance. He had been sleeping during the day and patrolling the estate during the night to ensure their security. The two hadn't really spoken and she obviously felt like he was trying to avoid her. He finished pouring himself a cup of coffee and turned to face her.

"Not at all. I'm sorry. We haven't been formally introduced. I'm-"

"Edward Masen. Alice said the two of you are pretty close. She said you're a really nice guy. So, why haven't you been hanging out with us? With Emmett?"

"Wow. You really don't hold anything back."

"Esme calls it being tenacious. Johnny says I'm a pain in the ass." She grinned. "So, why are you avoiding me? Is it because of who raised me? Because I am Jamison's daughter?"

He looked at her as if she was a mental patient in need of medication. "No. Not at all. It has nothing to do with you or Johnathan or even Jamison. Besides, you are my boss's daughter, not Jamison's."

"So it's your brother?"

Edward chuckled, "You really do just say whatever pops into your head don't you?"

"Will you answer the question?" She challenged.

He muttered something about being ruthless before he continued, "My brother and I have a difference of opinion on how our father's funeral should be handled."

"Emmett doesn't seem as upset about things as you are."

"Look, I really don't want to talk about this right now." He huffed.

"Fine. What would you like to talk about?" She pushed.

"Let's talk about you. How are you doing with all of this?"

"You don't hold anything back either. Do you?" She studied him for a minute before continuing, "At first I was very hostile. I doubted everything Esme told me. They were all I knew and it was all pretend."

"What changed your mind? You seem to accept everything now."

"I had this thought. How many people would give anything for a chance to start over. Better yet. To start over with a family that actually loves you instead of treating you like an object. Some _thing_ instead of a person. A means to an end." Bella's expression was one of serenity. "I have been given the greatest gift and I intend to treasure it." She walked over to pour herself a cup of coffee. "I get the impression after spending time with Emmett, that you wish the same."

Edward pondered that statement for a full minute before he looked directly into her eyes, "I loved every minute that I had with my mother. I wouldn't change one moment that I got to spend with her. You know, I think you are really fortunate to find your birth parents, but please don't think you know anything about what's going on in my head because of what's happened to you." He started to walk out of the room, but she placed a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Just because you are angry about your father, don't push your family away. I don't know you or your brother very well, but I do know that he loves you. Edward, you need to stop pushing Emmett away."

"You are just as pushy as your twin. I have to make sure the property is secure. You should get some sleep." Edward slammed out of the kitchen, not caring if he woke the entire house.

Bella stood at the kitchen bar contemplating her options. She wanted to go after him and explain. For days, she had watched him when he thought no one was paying attention. Edward was so full of anger that it was consuming him. Alice had tried to impart all of her Edward trivia in the time they had spent together before she and Rosalie had been forced back to Seattle. Alice was truly worried about her friend and she wanted him to have moral support during the time Alice herself wouldn't be around to offer any.

She decided to go with her second option which was giving him a little bit of space before seeking him out again. Bella decided that her new goal, aside from regaining her strength and getting to know her mother, would be to see Edward happy and smiling as much as his older brother. She was a sucker for a happy ending.

Finishing her coffee, Bella was on her way to the family room when she saw a low light flickering in the study. She knew Emmett and Esme were already sleeping at this late hour so she didn't knock before entering, assuming that Johnny was inside.

"What are you doing? Emmett told you that it was dangerous to be on the computer."

"I'm trying to hack into the security system at the compound. If I can retrieve the video feed of the night he killed Mom, then maybe I can plaster it all over the internet. He wouldn't have a reason to come after us anymore. The whole world will know what he did and you would be safe to start your new life with your new family."

"Do they know you're doing this?"

"Don't worry. There's no way it can be traced back here to us."

"I think you should talk to Emmett before you do anything. Please stop." She waited until he closed the laptop and really looked at her. "Why are you still awake?"

"What's going to happen to me, Angel? I know you told me that we would always be family, but is that realistic? I'm only seventeen. What if they try to stick me into foster care?"

"Firs.t of all, nobody is making you go into foster care. I already explained to the Cullens that we are a package deal. Yes. I am their daughter, but you are my brother. Haven't I always looked after my kid brother? Why would that stop now?"

"A package deal, huh?"

"Absolutely. Besides, if you get tired of me, you can always engage our plan B," She smiled. "I think you could get pretty far with our escape fund and your computer skills."

"How far do you think he could get?" Emmett questioned as he stepped into the room.

"Oh, at least all the way to … where ever the hell he wanted to end up." Bella informed him. "What's going on. Isn't anyone sleeping tonight?"

"I was doing a damn fine job of it until I received an alarm. Someone's been a bad boy, John. You've accessed the internet. Why?"

"I was just trying to help," John defended.

"He wants to find the security footage from that night. If it still exists." Bella explained.

"We're going to change safe housed tomorrow, just in case someone traced anything you did. I hope the next place is as nice as this one." Emmett grumbled. "If we get stuck in some kind of back woods cabin, I'm so kicking your ass kid."

"You really think her Dad would do that to Bella?" Edward smirked.

"Are you finished being a moody jerk?" Bella queried.

"Not really. No. Are you finished projecting your issues onto other people?"

"Not really. No." She flashed a sarcastic little grin.

"Now that you two are finished flirting, I need to call the boss so we can get a game plan together for tomorrow. Bella, you should be prepared to say your goodbyes to your Mom tomorrow. She won't be moving with us."

Her head snapped up with that revelation. "Why?"

"She was here to monitor your recovery."

"Carlisle said two weeks," she sounded panicked. "He promised I could have two weeks with her."

"Don't worry about it," Edward jumped in. "We don't know anything for sure. Let Emmett call the boss before we speculate on anything. Okay?"

That seemed to calm to calm her down, but Johnny looked so guilty that Emmett had to interject, "Don't worry about anything, kid. You didn't mess up."

"Sure I did. She might not get the time with her Mom that she needs. That's because of me."

"Johnny, It's okay. If she can't come with us tomorrow, I know she will be waiting for me when this is all over. I will be able to spend time with all of them when this is finished." Bella tried to make light of the situation. She knew he would feel guilty and blame himself, but really he had been trying to help.

Emmett's ringing phone interrupted the conversation. He spoke for only a moment, but looked more serious than Bella had ever seen him when he finished the conversation.

"What's wrong?" She demanded.

"They just recovered two bodies connected to Jamison. Felix and Janessa Velenti. It looked as if she had been tortured. He was shot in the head twice."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that as ruthless as Jamison has been, it looks like he just stepped his game up. The Director wants us to move tonight. You guys have ten minutes to get your stuff together. I'll go get Esme."

"Ten minutes, guys. I'll meet you in the foyer." Edward instructed.

The plan was good and solid, but the plan went to hell about seven minutes later. A small explosion rocked the entry way Where Edward had been standing. He was thrown all the way into the kitchen area where Bella had been walking from. Emmett appeared on the stairs and fired his weapon at the two men that entered through the hole they had just created where the door used to be. He hit one, but the other ducked back outside.

"Edward, Edward! Wake up!" Bella demanded as she hovered over him.

"I'm awake." He mumbled but didn't open his eyes. That's when another set of men burst in through the back door leading into the kitchen. Without thinking, Bella grabbed Edward's weapon and fired twice, taking out both intruders.

"Edward, you have to get up now. Get up. You can be lazy later. We have to get out of here." Bella demanded. "Emmett, where are they?" She called as he continued to take aim at the front entrance way.

"Not sure yet. I need you to get him up." Emmett instructed her. "Great job, by the way."

Edward seemed to become more aware as she forced him to his feet. Shaking his head as if to clear it, he looked across the hall to his brother. "Esme and the kid?" He demanded.

"I'll get them. Get her out of here. Meet us at the backup location." Emmett demanded.

"Come on, Bella. Let's go!" Edward pulled her toward the garage after retrieving his weapon from her. She pulled away from him trying to get a glimpse of what was happening in the entrance way but he tightened his grip on her arm and pulled her along. She heard more shots and what she was sure was a scream from Johnathan but Edward refused to let her go back. "Stay close. I have a car waiting two streets over."

"But what about-"

"Bella, please. We have to go. Emmett can handle whatever is happening here. Move it!" He demanded, giving her no choice but to follow behind him. She had the worst feeling about what the outcome of the night would bring.

A/N: So, I think that if an author is going to pull a fic, they should let the story followers know before they do it. Agree or disagree?


	12. Chapter 12: War and Peace

A/N: I do not own Twilight

**Adjournment**

**Chapter 12: War and Peace**

"You mother freaking bastard! Don't follow me unless you're prepared to lose a limb." The threat was made with all the seriousness she could throw at him.

Edward watched her walk away, feeling like the sorry bastard she had called him. They had been stuck together for almost three weeks now and he had been instructed to keep communication down to nothing unless he was contacted by Carlisle directly.

They had argued constantly since their arrival. Actually, the first argument started on the trip up to the remote cabin when Bella decided that he was not able to drive with his recent injury. He argued that it was minor and that he was perfectly fine to drive and would have won if he hadn't almost passed out again on the way to reach their escape vehicle. At that point, Edward grudgingly dropped into the passenger side and guided her to their destination.

Hiding out in Phoenix had thus far been a nightmare for the two of them since they had continued to argue about everything from the intensity of the workouts that Bella insisted on doing to build her strength back to who was going to do the cooking and cleaning. Their most recent blow up had been about her wanting to talk to Johnny on the phone just for a minute to verify that he was indeed okay after the incident at the safe house. Edward refused explaining one more time her father's orders. His fear was that she would become even more frustrated about the situation and do something stupid like contact the kid.

He wouldn't put it past her to try. Again.

Carlisle had insisted that she remain unaware that Johnathan Jamison had not made it to the next safe house. That their was a second team waiting that night resulting in Emmett receiving a minor bullet wound and Johnathan being taken. Esme had escaped unharmed much to the relief of her husband. Edward considered it nothing short of a miracle that he had managed to get Bella out of the house without injury or being followed.

He sighed, reaching for his phone to make sure the boss hadn't sent any more messages and all but growled when he realized it was missing from his pocket. It turned out that his roommate was something of a pickpocket.

He ran back into the cabin to find her looking at his missing phone wearing a look of shock and fear.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The words were spoken softly.

"Carlisle didn't want you upset. He was already worried about your recovery time being cut short." Edward decided to be honest with her.

"Is he...Do you think he's still alive?"

"Bella, there is no indication that Johnathan has been harmed. However, that's as good as the news gets. While there has not been evidence of a murder, there has been no communication from Jamison either."

"Nothing?"

"Not a word."

"He won't be silent forever. Jamison knows I'm alive. They'll come after me again."

"And we will protect you."

"What about Johnny?" She looked so lost when she finally looked up at him.

"Your father has people looking for him. They will find him."

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't walked in on the two of them arguing that night, maybe Johnny would be safe."

"And you wouldn't know who your real family is. You wouldn't know who you really are. Listen, I know you really don't want to hear this but sometimes, things really do happen for a reason. Believe me, I know the words sound hollow. I have listened to different people say it to me for the past several years. But in this case, I believe it to be true."

She handed the phone back to him. "I'm sorry for taking it. It won't happen again."

"Look, why we do something fun- distract ourselves for a while."

"Like what?"

"How are your poker playing skills?" He smiled. "Your twin always kicks my ass when we play. You want to try?"

She wanted to deny him, wanted to retreat into her room for a while, but he looked so damn adorable, she gave in. "What are we playing for?"

"Name your stakes, Cullen."

**Carlisle**

"So, you've narrowed down the suspect list to these three?" Carlisle questioned.

"Yes. Based on your forensic evidence, there are only three people that could have made the shot that killed Director Masen. Actually four, however, I have a solid alibi for that day." Jasper grinned.

"Do you know any of these guys personally?"

"Only two. However, we need to consider another possibility."

"What's that?"

"The possibility that this guy is a total unknown. Not associated with any military or government agency."

"And what are the odds of that being possible?"

"Not likely. But still, I have to throw that out there."

"And what is your professional opinion on the suspects that we are aware of?"

"Any of them are capable. None of them have motive." Jasper tossed the files in question on Carlisle's desk. "Renner is still enlisted although he was on leave when Masen was killed. Jackson is retired at the old age of thirty-seven. He's currently living in Seattle. Greene is still active – CIA. I've never met Greene, but the other two are fairly hard core although I can't imagine either one taking a hit that was put out on the director of a federal agency."

"Motives sometimes don't make sense."

"Generally speaking motives are usually simple. People kill for two reasons, love or money."

"While money is most likely the motive for the actual sniper that pulled the trigger, I believe that revenge is the motive behind hiring the sniper to kill Ed. So we need to determine which one was hired to murder him to determine who made the contract on his life." Carlisle explained.

"I thought we were operating under the assumption that Jamison ordered the hit."

"At this point we can't assume anything." The older man sounded frustrated. "This needs to end. I need to bring my daughter home."

"How's Emmett doing?"

"Recovered for the most part. Pissed that I won't risk letting him go get them. He's convinced that we can bring her here and keep her under guard inside the building."

"He's right. I don't think Jamison would stand a chance of getting inside this building."

"Right now no one knows where they are. The risk lies in getting them back here without incident. Besides, I have no doubt that my daughter will have serious issues with the fact that Johnathan has been taken."

"You're afraid she would try to go after Jamison on her own?"

"She considers him her brother. And if there's one thing I've learned about her in the short time we've had her back, it's that she is loyal to a fault."

"The fact that Jamison was training her to be muscle for his little empire doesn't hurt. From what Alice has told me, the girl has skills."

"That would appear to be true. But I don't want her 'skills' tested again. We still don't know how Jamison's men found them the first time."

"Well it couldn't have been an inside job, right?"

"Not unless it was Johnathan himself. He is the expert in computers. Although, he appeared to be in fear of his father." Carlisle reasoned as he opened up the e-mail on his computer. He sifted through them quickly while contemplating the three sniper suspects that Jasper had provided him.

"Jamison is rather ruthless from what I understand."

"That is one way to put it." Carlisle grimaced. He was about to close down his laptop when something caught his eye. It was the e-mail that had confirmed Angela Jamison was indeed Isabella Cullen. He had looked it over many times since receiving the communication, however, he hadn't noticed that there were two attachments until this very moment.

Jasper knew something was wrong as he watched Carlisle turn white as a ghost. "Carlisle, what's wrong?"

"The boy, Johnathan. We took a DNA sample that night at the hospital. When we needed him to donate blood and discovered his wasn't compilable with Bella's. All this time I assumed that Victoria was his mother and Jamison was the father."

"If Jamsion isn't his father, then who is?"

"Edward Masen Senior. Ed was his father."

"If Jamison is aware that the boy isn't his. This changes things. He has no reason to keep the kid alive."

"Sure he does. If he thinks Johnathan can eventually lead him to Bella."

**Edward**

In the end they had decided to play just for fun for which Edward was grateful. It turned out that Bella was just as good as her sister if not better. He decided that he would love to see the two girls play against each other. It would be interesting to see who would win.

"So, tell me another story about my family. You grew up with them. I want to hear about all of their embarrassing moments."

"I'm sure that I am not privy to all of their best moments. I know the most about Alice."

"Spill, Edward." She demanded with a grin.

"Alice, let's see...Alice used to be a video game addict. The year Halo 2 was released, she spent the entire winter break from school playing. She didn't stop to shower or eat unless Esme physically made her. When her grades started falling after school was back in session, your parents took the game away and she was never allowed to play again. That's when she turned into the little fashion-ista we all know and love. She told me that at least her obsession with clothes wouldn't affect her grades."

"Video games? Alice? Seems unlikely, Edward."

"It's true. Just ask her. She calls it her dark period." He laughed.

"What else?"

"Rosalie didn't always want to be a physician assistant. She started out wanting to be a model. She even did a couple of small things when she was a teenager."

"Really? What changed her mind?"

"A guy. There was this boy when she was in high school. Jordan something? Anyway, she decided to take shop to be in the same class with him. Turns out she liked working on cars more than sitting in class with this guy. One of the students was severely burned in class and Rosalie helped provide first aid, like your Mom taught her. That's what set her career path."

"She would have been great as a model, but she will be amazing in the medical field."

"And she still loves cars. She has a thing for old Cameros. She and Emmett are restoring one together."

"My family seems kind of..." She struggled, searching for the right word.

"Eclectic?" he offered.

"Strange." Bella nodded.

"I don't thing you'll have a problem fitting in." Edward snarked. "She who practices martial arts, plays with guns and likes to read mommy porn."

"I can't help what the previous tenants left behind in the way of literature. I was desperately bored." She tossed a poker chip at his head in retaliation for his teasing. "Can I ask you something else?" He nodded for her to continue, "Why do I annoy you so much?"

"You don't annoy me." He insisted.

"We've done nothing but fight for weeks. It started before we left California. You were avoiding me before and now we argue all the time."

"You fight with me too."

"Because I don't want you to ignore me anymore." She admitted. "At least when we're fighting you aren't ignoring me."

"I don't want to fight with you anymore. Unless there's a good reason."

"And what reason would be good enough?"

"If you decided to say, steal my phone again, or if you decided to go after Johnathan on your own, ect..."

"I promised not to steal your phone again and I'm not stupid. I know I can't handle going after Jamison alone. So we're good. No more fighting?"

"Like I said, no more fighting," He agreed.

"And I'm sorry for calling you a bastard earlier," She offered. "Friends?"

"Friends." Edward agreed with a grin that turned into a frown when his phone alerted him to a new message.

"What's wrong?"

"We've been instructed to head back to Seattle. Something has changed."

"What do you thing it is?"

"I'm not sure, but it can't be good." She heard him swear under his breath as they moved to gather their things.

A/N: Sorry for the delay with the update. Real life sucks sometimes.


	13. Chapter 13: Who's Your Daddy?

A/N: Still don't own Twilight. Also, the M rating is for a reason. One of those reasons begins in this chapter. You have been warned.

**Adjournment**

**Chapter 13: Who's Your Daddy**

**Esme **

She had been away from her daughter for three weeks with no communication. There had been fights and tears followed by ten days of not speaking to her husband. Of course Alice had rallied behind her mother in the emotional tug of war in which her family had been caught. Rosalie had surprised Esme in siding with Carlisle and her oldest child's reasoning had brought her emotions under control long enough to begin to understand that having no communication truly was the best way to keep their child safe. If no one knew where Edward and Bella were hiding, then Sebastian Jamison could not find them either.

And the day before, when Carlisle informed them that he was instructing Edward to bring Bella back to Seattle, Esme waltzed into her husband's office and demanded to know exactly why he was forcing their daughter to stay inside the agency walls instead of being able to bring her home. This time she surprised him by not arguing his reasoning, and he in turn gave into her every whim in providing Bella a comfortable, home like environment.

Even when that whim involved displacing a high ranking government agent from his corner office and performing what could only be considered a makeover of epic proportions on said office to become a bedroom/study that would have given one of those home makeover shows a run for their money. Of course it helped that the high ranking government agent happened to be Carlisle himself. He had given up his office and moved into the director's suite where he technically belonged now.

And when Edward arrived with Bella in tow, Esme spent five minutes alternating between hugging and crying over having her youngest back where she could see her and another two minutes apologizing for making Bella uncomfortable before dragging her up to said former office to give her a quick check up since not having been able to check on her physically as Bella finished recovering from her injury.

**Sebastian Jamison**

"It's been weeks, kid. No one is coming to save you." Jamison looked down at the young man he called son. Johnathan looked up at his father with all of the hatred he could convey without the use of words."All you have to do is tell me what you know. I can make the pain stop or I can make it even more agonizing. My patience is running out here, Johnny. You might want to consider answering my questions." Sebastian noted that the swelling in John's left eye was almost gone. Alec had concentrated the beatings to below the neck and above the waist for the past several days at Jamison's request. "At least drink some water. I can't have you dying on me just yet."

Reluctantly, Johnathan drank from the bottle he was handed. Maybe Jamison would leave him alone soon and he could get back to trying to figure out a way out of this hellish nightmare. He had spent weeks locked in this small room with no windows. There was only the small twin bed that he hadn't bothered to move from when his father entered. Nothing else decorated his small prison.

At first, Sebastian had been nice to him. Asking questions about where the men guarding Angela would have taken her. Johnathan had calmly explained that her name was not Angela and that she wanted to be with her real family. It was after that discussion that Alec began to visit him in the small room. After Alec's visits, Johnny always had a new set of bruises. Now, it seemed Sebastian was going to try a new game.

"See, I can play nice, son." Sebastian gave his most disarming grin as he watched Johnathan closely. Johnny thought it was unusual until he started to feel slightly detached from his surroundings.

The effects of the drug were fast acting and extremely effective. By the time Johnny had consumed half the bottle, his vision had already begun to blur. And by the time he'd figured out that something was seriously wrong, he was having trouble making his muscles cooperate.

"What did you give me?" Johnny slurred, trying to back as far away from Sebastian as possible.

"Nothing that will cause long term damage. I just want you to stop fighting with me for a while. You know, I always wanted us to be a _close_ family. Tanya begged and begged me to stay away from you while you were young, and then when you were older, I thought I had lost my chance. I've decided that if you aren't going to answer my questions about your sister, then I will have my satisfaction another way."

Johnny's eyes widened with the implication of that last statement. "Please get out. Get away from me!" Even as he began to beg, he sensed it was a futile task. "Get out!"

"You can't fight me, Johnny," Jamison reached out to steady the young man's body. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, but either way, I will do this." He brushed the hair back from Johnathan's face trailing down to cup his cheek. "You were always such a beautiful boy, and you're turning into quite a handsome young man. My sweet boy, don't fear me. This will make us a closer family. It will be beautiful" Sebastian gently kissed his cheek. Johnny tried to pull away from him but the force of the drugs made him so weak.

"Please please please. Don't do this. I don't want you to touch me." Johnny made his wishes known through slurred words and uncoordinated movements. Although his anger burned like fire on the inside, his limp body provided his inner rage no assistance. He had no control over his body which made him putty in the older man's hands.

"The time for begging is over, John. There will come a time when you thank me for this." Sebastian continued to caress Johnny's cheek with one hand as the other slid down to unsnap the button on Johnny's jeans.

Johnathan continued to struggle weakly, but his strength was next to nothing against Jamison. He closed his eyes as Sebastian flipped him over on his stomach and a moment later felt the cool air against his skin as his jeans were stripped from his lax body. He shuddered as Jamison's fingers traced a curve from the top of his shoulder to the base of his spine. The fingers dipped lower, but didn't stop. Helplessly, he clawed at the sheets, his screams captured in the mattress. Ironically enough, as he felt his body penetrated, his consciousness faded away.

Sebastian grunted in satisfaction as he pulled himself out of the limp body. His only regret was having waited so many years to partake of the young man that was now sprawled, unconscious on the bed.

**Carlisle**

"You are fucking kidding me." Emmett was standing in front of Carlisle's desk wishing that his boss was joking with him.

"Emmett, you need to calm down. Your father-"

"Please don't defend that man to me anymore. You know, I wanted Edward to just get past this and move on. But I think he had the right idea. That man should have suffered a lot more than he did. If he knew about the kid, how could he have left him there to be raised by Jamison. Does that mean he knew about Victoria and Bella? I mean, what kind of demon was Edward Masen really."

The rant left Carlisle speechless. Of course, similar thoughts had raced through his brain in the past several hours. His supposed best friend could have know where his daughter was the entire time she had been missing. "We don't know that Ed knew about Johnathan or Bella for that matter."

"Did the techs search everywhere in the house? I mean it's a huge estate. What about the outer buildings?"

"Everything was searched. There was nothing recovered about Johnathan or any of Jamison's dealings." Carlisle assured him. "If it makes you feel better, you can take an agent with you to look for yourself. Any agent with the exception of your brother."

"Like he's so busy. Why can't I take him? No one knows that estate better than the two of us."

"Let's start with because I'm your boss and I said so and end with because he's currently in charge of Bella's protection."

"What's going to happen while she's stuck here inside the building?" Emmett pushed.

"Nothing and that's the way we're going to keep it." Carlisle fumed.

"Fine. I'm going to take Miller with me." Emmett gave in before apologizing to his boss, "Look, I'm sorry for being such an ass, this is all just a little much to handle right now."

"Emmett, if anyone understands that sentiment at the moment, I do. Now, let me know if you find anything the techs missed."

"Will do," he promised.

**Alice**

"So, how are you really doing?" Alice had cornered her twin and was looking at her with a level of concern that Bella had only experienced since finding her true family. "It cannot have been that pleasant, being locked up in a cabin with broody boy for weeks."

"It was interesting. But I'm doing okay."

Alice shook her head before answering. "I know that isn't true. You love Johnathan. He's your brother and he's been taken by that monster. You can't be okay, Bella. Please. Think of me as a therapist. Tell me all about what is happening in that big brain of yours. You can even lay on the sofa while you talk," Alice giggled.

"My sister the shrink," she huffed.

Bella paced around the room for a minute, noting the subtle touches that had been put in place by her family members. They were inside what was originally a corner office on the top level. It had been transformed into a living quarters for her to be safe and comfortable in while Carlisle and the others tracked down Jamison. It looked like an upscale hotel suite and Bella knew that Esme and her sisters had a lot to do with making that happen. She really did feel special and cared for and she would have been happy even with Jamison looking for her if only Johnathan were still here. If she could be assured that he was still alive.

"We had this plan, you know. Johnny and I were going to escape from them. It was what we dreamed about. Even growing up, we knew things were just wrong. We couldn't have friends like normal kids so we are each others best friend. We don't have happy childhood memories like you do, Alice. All we had was each other."

"I know it's going to take some getting used to, but you aren't alone now. You have a support system here. Mom and Dad, Rose and me, and even those two delinquents known as the Masen brothers are here to support you. Our father is pretty fierce you know. Former Navy SEAL and all that. If he says he's going to find Johnathan and bring him back safely, then I believe him." Alice stopped for a minute and waited for her words to sink in, "Please don't do anything stupid." She begged in an almost whisper.

"Why would you think I was going to do anything?" Bella was genuinely shocked at her entreaty.

"Sometimes I get these feelings. Sometimes good, sometimes not. Right now I have one of those not good feelings and I'm worried that it has something to do with you getting into trouble."

Bella snorted, "How can I possible get into trouble inside of a heavily guarded federal building. You need to have your 'feelings' checked, Alice. Besides, I never get into trouble." She smirked.

"Don't believe her for a second, Alice. She stayed in trouble with me the entire time we were stuck at the cabin." Edward grinned as he walked into the room.

"Really? Do tell."

"Edward was just kidding. Right, Edward?" Bella gave him a death glare.

"Nope. Not kidding. Your sister made an Olympic sport out of doing things to piss me off. Why don't you tell her about the time you tried to steal my gun and shoot me."

"Tell that story to Alice and I will find a gun and kill you today." Bella promised. "It shouldn't be too difficult inside a building full of federal agents."

Alice stayed silent as she looked at the two of them. She didn't say anything, but smiled to herself. "Please don't resort to violence because of me," she finally spoke up. "You have something to discuss, Masen?"

Edward looked a little lost for a moment before taking a deep breath. When he looked back up at the girls, he seemed determined. "Bella, do you remember Johnathan telling you about the night your were hurt? He was asked to give blood. When it was determined that you couldn't be blood related, DNA was sent to our lab to determine paternity for you and for Johnathan. Carlisle of course received the results and confirmed that he was indeed your father. However, he didn't open the second attachment on the report. At the time, he needed to get to Esme, to tell _you_ the truth. The second report determined that Victoria was indeed Johnny's mother. Jamison did not contribute any DNA to his genetic makeup."

"Sebastian Jamison isn't Johnny's father?" Bella looked confused for a moment. "I don't understand. Who is his father?"

"Edward Masen Senior was the sperm donor." Edward checked his phone as he heard the text alert chime. "Alice, will you do me the favor of staying here with Bella for a little while? I want you to wait here until an agent can escort you home."

"Sure, but I thought you were supposed to be attached to Bella at the hip."

"And as much fun as that has been and will continue to be, I have been called to the Director's office. Bella, they just received a communication from Jamison. Johnathan is still alive. And Jamison is making some demands."

"What kind of demands?" Bella questioned.

"I'm not sure yet. Just stay here. I'll be back soon." Edward tried to smile but it fell flat.

Things were about to go wrong. Horrible wrong. Alice could feel it.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Still don't own Twilight. Thanks for those that are leaving reviews and those that are following. I think the consensus is that Jamison is a nasty piece of work. That's true and it's going to get worse in Chapter 15. However, nothing too drastic in this chapter.

**Adjournment**

**Chapter 14: The Complete Cullen Clan**

"Penny for your thoughts, old man."

Many thoughts floated around as he watched the training class going on in the gym from the observation glass. Thoughts of Ed's betrayal, of his family's safety, and finally the humbling gratitude that made his eyes mist every time he realized one more time that his daughter was here and truly with his family, even if there was still a looming threat to her safety.

"I can still ground you, Rosalie." Her father grumbled. "Did you come to visit your sister?"

"Well I didn't come by just to see you," she snarked.

"Keep it up. I can assign your boyfriend to a field office on the other side of the country."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at the empty threat. "She's pretty good, isn't she?"

Carlisle nodded but did not comment further as they continued to watch the class. It was interesting if not disturbing watching trained federal agents as they attempted to take down one twenty year old young woman. He couldn't decide if she was extraordinarily talented or if all of his agents needed to be fired. The father in him was proud. The boss in him was appalled.

"So, are you trying to recruit your kids into the spy business, Pops?"

"First of all, federal agent does not equal spy. Secondly, it would appear that I am just as big of a sucker where Bella is concerned as I am you and Alice. She begged me to let her work out with Emmett and Edward and that turned into watching a training class or two work in the gym and that turned into letting her participate in demonstrations. I'm sure she could be running training classes by next week."

"I'm sure that would make you very proud."

"Rose, I'm proud of all of my girls. You know that don't you?"

"Of course I know that. I just think it's kind of cool that at least one of us is good at the same stuff that you always have been. You know, saving the world and all that."

"She doesn't want this kind of life. Jamison all but trained her to be his enforcer. I would never force this life on her. I want her to be happy. I need her to be happy."

"Dad, I know things are pretty intense right now and I'm no expert on other people's happiness levels, but looking at her right now, she seems happy to me."

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure she gets a kick out of tossing guys twice her size on the mats."

"Just like I'm pretty sure she got a thrill out of kicking the guys asses at the shooting range downstairs last night. Emmett said she's an amazing shot."

"There's no doubt that Bella has some amazing skills but I will not influence her career path. Whatever she wants to do when this is over, we will support her as a family. Maybe she will want to go into medicine like you and your mother."

"And if she wants to travel the world?"

"We will support whatever her choices are. Even if she wants to travel the world," Carlisle grinned at the thought.

"So, if I decided I wanted to drop out of school and join a band-"

Carlisle chuckled a little as he answered the outrageous question. "I would disown you of course. Besides, as far as I know, you don't have any musical talent and I know you are too gifted to throw away your current career path especially when you are a semester away from getting your masters degree. Besides, that sounds like something Alice would do. You are my level headed daughter."

"Very true. My musical skills are lacking but I could leave the medical field to marry Emmett and have babies."

"Like I said, I would like to think I know you a little better than that." He watched as Bella knocked Edward on his butt once again.

"It's almost like she was born to kick major ass. So Dad, if an untrained woman barely out of her teens is beating up on your experienced field agents, what does that say for the security of this country?"

"I'm hoping they've been holding back because she's a girl and she's not really untrained. Jamison made sure of that. I just need for this to be finished. We need time together as a family without the threat of Jamison and his crew hanging over our heads."

"And what about Johnathan. Any luck in locating him?"

"Not yet. Bella is growing more and more impatient by the day. She's looking for answers that we don't have to give her right now."

"And speaking of family bonding time, we should get moving. Alice and Mom are up in Bella's room. We are having an impromptu family dinner courtesy of Alice's brilliant idea and our glorious Mother having take out delivered. Training class ends soon. Right?"

He glanced at his watch, "Five minutes. Are Emmett and Edward invited to this dinner?"

"Nope. All in attendance will have the Cullen surname. No Masen's allowed this evening. Come on, this will be fun."

The family met upstairs and less than thirty minutes later they were enjoying a leisurely meal when Alice voiced her wish for the family to play a game in the name of getting to know each other better.

"Let's play two truths and a lie." Alice suggested and only shrugged it off when loud groans met her ears.

"Ali, every time we play this game with the parents, I learn something new that requires intensive therapy after. Can't we play something else? A real game like poker?"

"You've been hanging out with Emmett too much. Poker is such a guy game. This will let us get to know one another better and it will be fun." Alice insisted.

"Poker is not just a 'guy game', Alice. I'm actually pretty good at playing." Bella chuckled, "However, I do thing she's right about this game, Rosalie. I'd like to play."

"Well, this ought to be interesting. Who goes first ladies?" Carlisle asked as Esme finished cleaning up from their dinner.

"I think as the man of the house, you should have the honor, Dad." Alice insisted.

"Fine with me. Let's see...I played football in college. My first car was a Toyota Celica. My favorite color is red. And my darling wife, you are out this round."

"Your favorite color isn't red." Rosalie jumped on that one. "It's blue. My turn. My favorite car is a 67 'vette. My first boyfriend was Ryan Burke. I used to hide my diary inside of a fake copy of The Wizard of Oz."

"You used to hide your diary behind the family portrait that hung in your room." Esme laughed.

"I used to hide my fake diary there. The real one was hidden in the fake book."

"Really? Ryan Burke? I thought it was David Wallis." Alice looked confused. "I guess I was reading the fake diary, huh?" Everyone chuckled.

"This ought to be an interesting night." Esme rolled her eyes. "I wonder how many of my happy family memories will be destroyed by this game this time around."

"You love us and you know it." Alice smiled and claimed the next turn. "I have traveled to Italy. I have an extensive collection of country music. I have been bungee-jumping."

Bella happily observed her family well aware of the fact that this game was being played as a forum for her to get to know her parents and sisters without pressure. She had to admit that Alice was a genius for orchestrating this one. There was no pressure, there were plenty of laughs and she finally started to feel as if she fit in with this crazy group of people. She was beginning to feel whole. If only Johnny were here with them and Jamison was no longer an issue.

**Jamison**

"Alec, give our boy a rest tonight. I think he could use some alone time." Sebastian ordered as he locked the small room that was Johnathan's prison.

"Whatever you say, boss. You ready for me and the guys to go in and get Angela back yet?"

"No hurry now that we know where she is. I have Johnny right where I need him to be and Cullen is busy stressing over how to meet my demands without giving up my daughter."

"What exactly did you demand of the feds?"

"The release of my wife's body, the return of my daughter and for the case against me to be dropped." Jamison smiled.

"And what precisely do they get in return?"

"Well, they get the man that killed their previous director and all the evidence they need to convict him."

"And you really think they will let her come back to you? Isn't she really Cullen's daughter?"

Alec didn't expect the hard blow that almost knocked him to the ground. "Sorry boss. I didn't mean anything."

"Angela and Johnathan are my children. I raised them. I trained them to obey me in all things. Just like the men that work with me will respect me in all decisions that I make. We wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty little sister of yours. Do we?"

"No Sir." Alec shook his head.

"Right." Sebastian moved to pour himself a drink. "And the answer to your question is no. I don't expect Cullen to comply with my demands. I gave him a deadline of a week to decide but that is just for me. For _us_ to finish making sure that my son is fully broken to my will. That he will be sure to obey me in all things. Then we bring Angel home."

"She's become a beautiful woman, boss. Are you sure that I'm the one that you want to play this part for you?" Alec had become slightly skeptical after Jamison's display of anger.

"Alec, there is no one else I would trust to play this part for me. You will be perfect. I have no doubt."

"How much longer before John is ready?"

"I think you should spend some time with him tomorrow morning and I will follow up with him after wards. If all goes well, I'm sure we can make our move to bring Angela home within forty-eight hours. Your team is ready for retrieval?"

"Absolutely. Who's setting up Elsmere?"

"Charlie has it covered. Just focus on having your team ready to retrieve my daughter. Meet me here before breakfast."

"Sure thing, boss." Alec agreed before leaving the older man alone.

**Edward**

"So, you want to tell me what's been going on between you and the Director's kid?" Emmett asked as the brothers finished dressing in the locker room.

"What are you talking about?" Edward refused to look his brother in the eye.

"I mean something changed between the two of you while you were on lock down at the cabin."

"Again, what are you talking about? We still argue. That hasn't changed."

"I mean I think you should talk to Carlisle before you actually get serious with Bella. Trust me, I have experience with this one. You do not want to mess around with her before you declare your intentions with her Dad. Would you like me to remind you about all of the ways he has tortured me because Rosie and I didn't talk to him when we first started dating?"

"What makes you think that there's something going on between me and Bella?"

"I know you, Edward. If there isn't anything going on now, there will be soon. I'm just trying to keep you from catching hell from Carlisle. You should listen to me about this. Sure he was angry with me before we sat down and had a fairly serious discussion. He wants to protect his daughters and I understand that."

"I'm not sure when it started, Em."

"I can tell you when it started. It started the moment you set eyes on her. We could all tell. It started getting intense between you two when she first handed you your ass on a platter back at the first safe house and I'm thinking it got pretty serious while you two were at the cabin. Tell me I'm wrong."

"You're not wrong. I just don't think now is the time to share with her family. I don't want to interfere with Bella getting to know them. They've been separated her entire life."

Edward was torn. He wanted to be with Bella but he wanted her to have the time she needed with her parents and her sisters. They also had a job to do. Protecting her and finding John were top priority at the moment followed by bringing Jamison to his knees.

Sure they had fought like cats and dogs but he was sure that was because they weren't sure about starting any type of relationship while in the middle of such an intense mess. Now, he didn't want to let her go. Edward was ecstatic that had been assigned as her personal protector. It let them spend all of their time together without arousing suspicion. Or so they thought.

"Who else knows?"

"Rose and Alice suspect. I'm not sure about Carlisle or Esme. I wouldn't put it off much longer."

"Right. I'll get right on that." Edward gave an impressive eye roll as he followed his brother out of the locker room. The two of them walked across the street to have dinner together before Edward needed to head back up to Bella's room to continue his protection detail.

**Bella**

It was getting late. Esme and Alice had already been escorted home by an agent. Carlisle had gone over to his office to finish some paperwork leaving Rosalie alone with Bella while she waited for Emmett to pick her up.

"So, how are things with Edward going?"

Bella looked up, startled by her sister's question. "I feel safe with him if that's what you mean."

"I would hope that you feel safe just being in this building surrounded by agents. Plus, Dad and I watched the training class earlier. It would appear that you can take care of yourself just fine." Rosalie smiled. "I actually wanted to know how the two of you are doing as a couple."

Bella decided it was a good thing she had already swallowed the tea she had been drinking before Rosalie had blurted out her last statement. "Couple?" She managed to squeak out the question.

"Yes. Couple. I'm here to offer you some advice. Come clean about this with Dad as soon as possible. He has this thing about agents dating his daughters. I thought his head was going to spin totally around when he found out about me and Emmett."

Bella flashed back to that night when she and Edward had finally given into the sexual tension that had been building between them. It was the last night at the cabin and they were laying on her bed having just finished discussing travel plans when Bella had looked over to notice Edward appeared to have fallen asleep.

_Suddenly in a panic, she quickly swung her legs over the side of the bed, gathered up the maps, and took them to the table. She then walked back to the bed. "Edward?" she whispered as she poked him in the shoulder. "Don't you fall asleep on me." He didn't respond. She poked him again. "I want to go to bed."_

_She was about to give him a harder poke when he reached up and grabbed her wrist. Before she could respond, he pulled her down on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled her onto her back. His knee nudged her legs apart, and he stretched out between her thighs, bracing himself on his elbows as he looked down at her flushed face. Her heart raced. She went completely still and waited to see what he'd do. Don't let go, she frantically thought. "Don't let go." _

"_I won't, sweetheart."_

_She squeezed her eyes shut and groaned. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" He gave a short nod and his crooked smile. His hard chest rubbed against her breasts as he leaned over to drop his cell phone on the table next to his gun. When he began to nuzzle the side of her neck, shivers cascaded down her arms and legs. His breath was sweet and warm against her skin, and when he tugged on her earlobe, she felt a jolt of longing all the way down to her toes. "This is a bad idea," she whispered as she tilted her head so he could have better access. She reached up, caressed the back of his neck, and tugged on his hair. She wanted him to kiss her on her mouth. _

_He lifted up. "Want me to stop?"_

_She pretended to give the matter her utmost attention. "No." Bella reached up and kissed his chin. "I was just saying it's a bad idea." She was sorry she'd said anything because now she worried he would come to his senses and stop touching her. She desperately wanted and needed him to hold her and make love to her. _

"_Bella?" His voice was a rough whisper._

_Oh, God, he was going to stop. She swallowed. "Yes?"_

"_Open your mouth for me." He didn't move. He waited for her to make up her mind. Any guilt or worry about the consequences of her actions flew from her thoughts. There was only room for Edward._

_She stared into his beautiful green eyes and slowly pulled him toward her. It was all the encouragement he needed. His mouth settled on hers in a kiss that was warm and soft and undemanding. And wonderful. But soon it wasn't enough for him. One taste of her sweet mouth made him crave more. His tongue swept inside and rubbed against hers. He took his time leisurely exploring her mouth until even that wasn't enough. He tightened his hold on her and the kiss deepened. He was voracious, and he believed he was the aggressor until he felt her pulling on his T-shirt. Did she want him to stop?_

_With a groan he lifted his head. "Tell me what you want." His voice was raspy. _

"_Everything," she whispered. "Off. Everything off." The warm glint in his eyes made her shiver. _

_His thumb swept across her lower lip. "You taste good, you know that?" _

"_Like sugar?" _

"_Even better," he growled. He tugged her shirt up over her breasts and pulled his own T-shirt at the same time, but elbows and hands got in the way. He was suddenly eager and hot, as though it were his first time. He knew how to please a woman—God knows he'd perfected his technique over the years—but this was different. Bella was different. The need to be with her made him ache. He'd never felt this way before. His shirt came off first, but hers quickly followed. She wasn't shy with him or hesitant. She stroked his back, his shoulders, his arms. He could feel her heart pounding, and when he touched her breast, she arched against him and moaned softly._

_Her legs moved restlessly against his. He kissed the side of her neck and slowly moved lower, taking his time, teasing, tormenting. His tongue gently tickled her collarbone, and when at last he reached her breast, he felt her tighten around him. He began to slowly drive her out of her mind. She had no idea her breasts were so sensitive, but with each stroke of his tongue, she lost a bit more control._

_He was losing his control as well. He took a deep, shuddering breath and passionately kissed her. His hands actually trembled. He kissed her again—hard, quick—and then pulled away. "Be right back…" A quick kiss, and he rolled over. "I want to protect you." _

_Her heart was racing now. As soon as he got up, she wrapped the pillow in her arms and hugged it to __her chest. One kiss, she thought, and she had melted. She sighed. Edward certainly knew how to kiss. No other man had ever made her feel the way he did. Not that she had any experience with other men._ _The bed sagged when he returned to her. He tugged the pillow away, and she didn't resist. She rolled onto her back, her gaze locked on his. His hands moved to her waist and slowly pushed her shorts down. He threw them off the bed. He'd already removed his pants, and as he moved between her thighs and stretched on top of her, the feel of him made her forget to breathe. Her hands caressed his back, her touch feather light, until his mouth settled on hers again. Her touch quickly became more frantic. She clutched his shoulders, demanding that he stop tormenting her. _

"_Edward." She didn't know if she'd shouted his name or sighed it. His hand had moved between her thighs, and he was driving her out of her mind. He knew just where to touch, exactly how much pressure to exert. She writhed in his arms, pleading with him to come to her. She was desperate to feel every inch of him, to wrap herself in his warmth. His breathing became more labored, and that excited her even more. She would die if he continued to torment her. _

_Edward delayed as long as he could, to give her as much pleasure as she was giving him. Her response made it impossible to wait any longer. He knew she was ready. Her nails scored his shoulders, and she arched against him. His mouth covered hers and he moved between her thighs and slowly sank into her liquid heat. She was so tight, so hot, he groaned from the sheer bliss. He stayed completely still inside her, panting as he whispered her name. When he came to her, she cried out. The ecstasy was overwhelming. "Ah, Bella." He breathed her name. "Damn."_

_She wasn't content to let him catch his breath. Every nerve in her body was clambering for release. She lifted her knees to take him deeper and began to move. Oh, how she wanted to please him, to make him as crazed as she was. She bit his shoulder, kissed him on the mouth, and moved to his neck. She was panting now. _

_He pulled back and thrust deep again, and tears came to her eyes, she was staggered by the intensity of the feelings gathering inside her. His movements became more powerful, more all-consuming, more demanding. It was exquisite. Even in the throes of raw passion Edward had always been able to control his reactions, to set his pace. But he couldn't control what was happening to him now. He thrust into her again and again, powerless to slow down. She was every bit as passionate as he. Tension built within her, ready to burst with the need for release. Wave after wave of sensation poured over her. She'd never experienced anything like it. She let it sweep her away, like a roller coaster plunging to the ground and jolting every nerve, the waves of pleasure coursing through her. Edward kissed her, then buried his face in the crook of her neck, slow to recover. _

"_Damn," he whispered again. A curse word…and yet, she felt as though she'd just been caressed. He was panting against her ear. Or was that her panting? She was so shaken, she couldn't hold a thought. The man had turned her into a blithering idiot. Bella didn't want to let go of him. Not ever. He rolled to his side and pulled her against him. Edward held her and stroked her, his touch tender now. Neither spoke, both content for the moment. The minutes ticked away, and she fell asleep in his arms. In the middle of the night, she awoke. He was still there. _

Bella snapped back from her memories as Rosalie cleared her throat to get her attention.

"That good, huh?" Her sister questioned with an all knowing smirk.

"Really? You want to compare the sexual prowess of the Masen brothers?" Bella grinned.

"Maybe some other time. I think I hear Emmett coming down the hallway. You'll have to learn to excuse him. He doesn't have a volume button."

"I think I figured that one out. And you're right. I should talk to Carlisle. It's just still so new. We haven't really figured out what we are yet. I'm just getting to know the family. Things are such a mess."

"This situation isn't forever, Bella. Just don't forget that your family is here to help. With anything. With everything. I promise."

"Thanks, Rose. You know, I always wanted a big sister. Thanks for being such a good one."

"Just making up for lost time, kiddo. We love you. Just don't forget that."

"Good evening, Ladies." Emmett came crashing through the door followed closely by Edward. "You ready to go babe?" he snaked an arm around the tall blonde's waist.

"Sure. And if you're lucky I'll even stay the night at your place." Rosalie pulled Emmett from the room leaving Edward and Bella alone for the first time all day.

"Hey, I've missed you." Edward pulled Bella into his arms.

"I've missed you too." She pecked him on the cheek. "I had a good time tonight, but you know what would be even better?"

"Why don't you show me?" He invited as he pulled her toward the bed.

"Yeah, I want to try this thing I read about on the internet," Bella's laugh was music to his very soul. Tomorrow they would discuss telling her family but tonight was just for the two of them.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Nope. Still don't own Twilight.

I'll be honest. I didn't even start writing this chapter until I finally received one review for the last chapter. So, to those of you that are still reading. I appreciate your support.

**Adjournment**

**Chapter 15: Bobby Fischer Was My Hero**

"How's my son this morning?" Sebastian demanded as he entered the office where Alec had been watching Johnathan on the camera for almost an hour.

"Awake, although he hasn't moved in the last half hour. You think he knows I'm coming for him this morning?" There was a hint of the sadism in his eyes that made Sebastian proud.

"Stay away from the face this time, Alec. When he reunites with his sister tomorrow I'd like for the damages to look minimal."

"Don't worry boss. There are ways to inflict pain without damaging the boy's good looks."

"I need you to confirm transportation for Johnathan to Elsmere. I will be leaving after my session with my son. We won't see each other again until tomorrow. Don't let me down Alec. You won't like the consequences of my disappointment. Just remember whose job you have now."

"Chelsey is all set to do her part. She called about ten minutes ago." Alec informed his superior. "And I won't let you down, boss."

"You're still young Alec. There's plenty of time to disappoint me and I am sure you will eventually. Just ensure it does not happen until after Angela in firmly back in her place."

"What happens if Chelsey isn't able to do what you're asking of her."

"Chelsey will perform her duties just as you will. Now, go. Do what is necessary to make Johnathan compliant. I will take my turn with him in an hour."

"Sure thing." Alec cracked his knuckles on the way in to visit young Jamison.

Johnathan was neither startled nor surprised when the door opened and Alec stepped inside, locking the door behind him. He knew that the pain was coming and there would be no avoiding what was about to happen. He knew that Sebastian would appear about an hour after Alec left. He also knew that he couldn't take much more of this torment. He felt absolutely broken.

^A^

"Alice said you guys had a really good time last night," Edward tried to draw her into conversation for the third time in the past thirty minutes.

"It was nice," Bella conceded. "Everyone was very thoughtful." She went back to staring out of the window without any elaboration.

" What's wrong? You've been really quiet this morning. Did someone say something to upset you?"

"Not at all."

"Have I done something to upset you?"

"Not today," she smiled, "But it isn't even noon. There's still hope."

"You really are a piece of work. Tell me what's bothering you please."

She turned from her view of the street below to look at the man that had come to mean so much to her over the past few weeks. "Spending last night with my family was really fun and amazing and at the time, I really enjoyed myself and I think the others did as well. But this morning – this morning I can't stop thinking about the fact that this should have been my life all along. I feel aggravated but I don't want to be an angry person. I want to be normal."

Her brutal honesty stunned him for a moment but he recovered quickly. "I cannot begin to imagine what you've gone through. Emmett and I at least had one parent that was normal. Do you have any good memories growing up there?"

"Johnathan and I were never really around Tanya. She wasn't what you would call maternal. We were raised by a series of nannies until Jamison started coming around more and more. He never seemed interested in either of us until one day he walked into the library where we were both studying with our private tutors. He started dictating what we would learn and how quickly we needed to accomplish what goals. The older I got, I learned that the quicker I did what he wanted, the more time I would have to do what I wanted."

"And what was it that you wanted?"

"Simple things. Time to myself to read, listen to music, just be away from him. I don't really remember either of us being happy. We just were."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I really wish I could do something to make it better."

"You do make it better, Masen. I actually like arguing with you." She let out a small giggle with her statement before turning to fully face him again. "Maybe I can do something to make all of this go away. Let me look at the file you have on Jamison. I know we've gone over everything before but maybe something you guys have will trigger a memory of something I've forgotten or I didn't realize was relevant at the time. Can we?"

Her tone was so hopeful he didn't have the heart to tell her no and it really couldn't hurt for her to look at what they knew about her kidnapper and the accomplice, so he pulled out his phone and called Emmett to set them up in one of the small conference rooms on level two. His brother cheerfully informed him he could have everything set up in fifteen minutes.

"So you're agreeing to something I asked you for without any negative comments?" Bella clarified.

"You want me to argue about this?"

"No, however, you usually don't give in so easily. I usually have to listen to ten different reasons why you don't want me to do whatever it is I ask. This is a turning point in our relationship, Agent Masen. I kind of like it."

"Look who decided they're funny today. Let's get moving slacker." Edward gently pushed her toward the door. Bella opened it only to practically run into Agent Miller.

"Miller, what are you doing up here?" Edward questioned.

"I was looking for Masen. The other Masen. I thought he might be up here with you." Miller looked a little nervous and kept glancing over Bella's shoulder toward the window she had just been standing next to only a minute ago.

"We're heading down to see him now. Why didn't you check the bull pen first?" Edward was frowning at the older agent.

"I did. I guess I-" Miller didn't get to finish his statement. The windows behind them shattered and Edward jumped into action pushing Miller into the hallway to the left and pulling Bella toward the stairwell on the right. Miller started to draw his weapon but Edward was faster and one well aimed shot had the older agent bleeding on the floor.

Edward saw no less than three men storming through Bella's temporary room heading their way when he pushed Bella through the doorway heading into the stairwell and quickly followed behind her while locking the door hoping to buy them enough time to get help. Edward instructed Bella to run faster when he heard their pursuers blast through the locked door and turned to fire his weapon at a man he recognized as Alec Hansen then things seemed to move in fast forward. Edward herd Bella scream his name before she grabbed his arm right before something exploded less than three feet from them. He saw smoke and flying concrete before everything went dark.

^A^

To say that Carlisle Cullen was angry was the grossest of understatements. What had started out as a day of meetings and paperwork had turned into one of the worst days in the history of the agency. There were now three bodies waiting to be autopsied and two stories of the building had sustained serious damage. Carlisle was standing on the outside of one of their interrogation rooms glaring at Alec through the two way mirror. The bastard looked so smug that Cullen decided his new mission was to flay the cockiness from Alec's skin as painfully as possible.

Carlisle has been expecting Emmett Masen to fly through the door any minute and was shocked that it had taken him so long to appear. The younger agent was livid and the only thing that stopped Masen from entering the interrogation room to kill Alec was his boss's order.

"Carlisle, I respect the hell out of you but that man in there will die today. How can you be so calm after what he did to Bella and to my brothers." Emmett demanded.

"We need him alive, Em. He can tell us about Jamison's end game. Believe me when I tell you that the only thing keeping that man alive right now is the fact that we can still save Johnathan. Now, I need you to calm the hell down and back me up in there. Do you understand me?"

The only response Carlisle received was a non committal grunt while glaring a hole through the window into Alec's head. Figuring that was the best he could hope for in this situation, he turned to Emmett with one more demand. "Give me your weapon."

"Boss-"

"That was not a request but an order Agent Masen. Give me your weapon."

Emmett rolled his eyes but complied just the same. He really didn't need a weapon to kill Alec Hansen.

Alec for his part appeared bored when the two federal agents entered the room. "I hope the two of you aren't under the misconception that I will be telling you anything today. I want my lawyer." Alec demanded.

Emmett laughed at that one as he leaned casually against the wall, waiting to see what tact his boss would take. "That's a good one little man. Terrorists don't have the same rights as a regular human being. Translation: No lawyer for you."

Carlisle snorted before sitting across from Alec. "Tell me something Hansen. If your boss tortured and killed Felix and his sister for failing to accomplish his wishes, what will he do to you for killing the woman he considered his daughter."

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"I mean, that little stunt you and your crew pulled. Coming into the building and blowing up the stairwell. Agent Edward Masen and _my_ daughter were killed in the explosion. So tell me. What exactly do you think your life expectancy is right at this moment?" Carlisle's expression was deadly.

Alec started breathing heavily, panic setting in where there was calm before. "There's no way. I saw them go down but they were both still moving!"

Emmett flicked the remote to the monitor in the corner revealing a live feed of autopsy. Three bodies were visible. Alec couldn't believe his eyes when the bodies of the two people were revealed, laying on the steel tables along with their inside man, Miller.

"I'm going to ask nicely. Just once. What was Jamison's plan? I'm quite certain it didn't involve killing the person he sent you here after. If you don't start talking in ten seconds, I am going to let Agent Masen here do whatever he wants to you so long as you stay alive and then I will instruct him to drop you off outside Jamison's compound. I'm sure there's someone there that can deliver you to Jamison where he can make you suffer for your failure."

"He will kill me." Alec sounded defeated.

"You're a dead man anyway. You only choice left is _how_ you die. At the hands of your boss or I can have you executed as a traitor to this country. I think you believe me when I tell you that my way is more humane. The game is over. Start talking."

"Ten, nine, eight..." Emmett started counting softly to dive the point home as he clicked the monitor back off.

"Fine. I will tell you for all the good it will do. By now he knows I failed. He will have vacated the property we were to bring Angela."

"Just tell me what I want to know." Carlisle all but snarled.

"He was going to an estate on the island of Elsmere off the coast. He had Johnathan transported there and has a doctor on stand by. Chelsey Davison. She specializes in creating and destroying memories. The doctor was supposed to manipulate Angela's memories, make her believe that Tanya tried to kill her and make her forget about all of you people."

"Her name is Isabella Cullen _not _Angela!" Emmett exploded.

"Here's what will happen now. I have an agent coming in here to babysit you while you write out your statement. I want to know every place Jamison has ever used for business or pleasure and you are going to tell me. If you withhold anything, I will personally deliver you to the bowels of hell." Carlisle pushed Emmett out of the room.

"I'm sending a team out to the island to see if we can catch Johnathan there before they evacuate. I want you to stay here and make sure nothing happens to our guest while he is making his statement."

"And where are you going?"

"I'm going down to autopsy to tell Bella and Edward that they don't have to play dead anymore." Carlisle grinned. "As soon as we know what's happening at Elsmere, I need to talk to you and your brother. Whitlock called earlier. He knows who killed your father."

"looks like we're about to become very busy, boss."

"I guess it's a good thing Rosalie has school to concentrate on seeing as how your free time is about to go the way of the dinosaur."

"You know, this is where I would normally make a crack about your age and dinosaurs, but I'm going to let that one slide." Emmett cracked as his boss handed his weapon back.

"Your restraint is admirable. Please remain in control and don't shoot our prisoner."

"I'll do my best."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N:I do not own Twilight.

**Adjournment**

**Chapter 16: This is Ridiculous**

"Jamie, you disappointed me." Nathan Santiago stated bluntly as he finished his meal. "The only thing that has saved you up until now has been my generous nature."

"I've asked you not to call me Jamie," Jamison spat. "In the years that I've know you, there has never been a generous bone in your body," he finished.

"All these years, I treated you as a member of my family. My son." The older man spoke calmly but Jamison was not fooled. A plan that had been in play for two decades had fallen apart in the last twenty-four hours. "You were given a gift. The most delicate and important of duties."

"I can still fix this, Santiago. Please just give me more time." Jamison had never begged for anything in his life, but this was the end of the line.

The waitress chose that moment to approach the table refill their drinks. "Thank you Renata," Santiago nodded at the young brunette as she stepped away from the table. Santiago took a long drink before looking back at Jamison. "More time." There was a slight chuckle. "I granted you more time when you screwed up and tried to kill her that night. You screwed up again when you let her and the boy get away from you. I gave you time and unlimited resources to fix this mess, Jamie. This meeting was just out of courtesy. You should get your affairs in order. How many hours did you give Felix before you killed him and his sister?"

He knew it was a rhetorical question . "There's nothing I can do?"

"You had such potential. I was rather surprised when I learned what your plans were for the boy. I didn't know guys were your thing, Jamie. You should know, there are federal agents on the way to the island. I'm going to let them have Masen's bastard back. But I do want to know something. Tell me. Why did you try to kill my Angel that night?" Santiago's voice was soft but Jamison knew it wasn't a request.

"I could tell you a pack of lies, Santiago. But the honest truth is simply this." Jamison lit his cigar as he sat back in his chair. "I was so high that night, I really don't remember much of what happened. Felix pulled the security feed for me afterward." Jamison regarded his mentor one last time. "My first major mistake in twenty years and there is no mercy?"

"Jamie, I taught you everything I know. Felix was your right hand as much as you were mine. I give you the same mercy that you gave to him." Santiago stood up to leave and his body guards immediately fell in line behind him. He turned back to Jamison before exiting the restaurant, "How does it feel? Having been on top of the world and now you'll be counting down the seconds until I send my man for you."

"I intend to go out on top, Santiago." Jamison's smile was nothing short of feral. "Just make sure your man doesn't miss." Jamison counseled as he watched Santiago walk away.

_-A-_

Edward panicked for half a second when he regained consciousness. Only the sight of a very awake and alive Bella and a smiling Esme stopped the impending sense of terror that had taken hold of him when the building had come under attack. He sat up quickly when he realized they were currently in the morgue and Esme spoke before he could let the fear take over once more.

"Don't worry. You're not dead," the doctor grinned as she moved to help him into a standing position. He started to sway so she pushed him until he was sitting down.

"Well, that's not strictly true. Jamison's thugs _think_ you are dead. So, yes. The two of you are recently departed." Carlisle informed them as he entered the room.

"What the hell happened?" Edward demanded.

"Our friend Miller has been working for Jamison. Apparently his job was to make sure that Bella was in her room when Alec Hansen and his group of terrorists invaded this morning. Obviously he failed. Emmett said you guys were on your way down when this happened."

"Yeah. What the hell exploded? Are you okay?" Edward demanded as he took in the bruising on Bella's arms and face. There was a cut at her hairline that had been bandaged. "You fell down a flight of stairs."

"Sure did and you fell on top of me when that grenade exploded." Bella confirmed. "I'm fine. Just a few bruises. You doing okay?"

"As long as you tell me we got Hansen I'll be just all right." Edward smirked.

"Then I guess you're fine. Hansen just revealed Jamison's plan to abduct Bella and take her to a remote island where he planned on tampering with her memories to make her forget all of us. " Carlisle informed them. "We also have a lead on Johnathan. If our luck holds, we could have him back by tonight."

"That son of a bitch. This is getting ridiculous," Edward swore. "Jamison needs to be stopped. Like yesterday. How many of them were there?"

"Eight if you include Miller, the two that made their way back to the helicopter that dropped them onto the roof in the first place and of course the actual helicopter pilot. There are three actual bodies in the next room waiting to be autopsied," Carlisle indicated the adjoining room.

"Why were they tossing grenades if the objective was to bring her back alive?"

"Best guess is that they decided the operation was a bust and that if they couldn't bring her back alive, better to ensure she was dead."

"You know, I think I may just kill Sebastian Jamison myself." Bella huffed. "Isn't it bad enough that the bastard kept me from my family for twenty years? Now he wants to go back to the way things were? What good could that possible be for him? It's not like we were some close family. He was more like an administrator, making sure our education was to his liking."

"Calm down please. Both of you." Esme ordered.

"Calm is not something I'm really feeling at the moment," Edward informed her. "More like search and destroy."

"Search and destroy. Now, that sounds like a plan," Carlisle nodded. "How about the two of you take the rest of the day to relax. I did want to meet with you and your brother about some information that Whitlock gathered for us first."

"You know who killed Senior?"

"We know who ordered the hit." Carlisle confirmed.

"Well, are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?"

"When Emmett is finished, we will discuss it and out plan on how to proceed. I just came down to make sure the two of you really were doing okay. Edward, you really do look like hell."

"Let me knock you down a flight of stairs and toss a grenade at you and then we can discuss how good you look. When this is over, I am so taking a long assed vacation."

"I will encourage that train of thought, just as long as you know Bella will not be traveling with you." Carlisle laughed at the shock that crossed both of their faces. "The two of you aren't as stealthy as you think. You will be happy to know that at the insistence of my amazingly intelligent wife, I have decided not to fight against my daughters choices in guys anymore. However, when this is over, the family needs to spend some quality time together. Can we at least agree on the one thing?"

"I would expect nothing less," Edward agreed.

"I am so looking forward to this all being over," Bella agreed.

^A^

"I've been waiting all evening for you to tell me what's going on, Director," Emmett prompted.

Carlisle nodded at the two men sitting across from him and took a deep breath before getting to the heart of the matter, "Thanks to some information that Jasper helped us uncover about the sniper that killed your father, we have discovered who the sniper was and who ordered the hit. Sebastian Jamison is not the top of the bad guy food chain. That honor belongs to Nathan Santiago. Jamison has been working for him all of this time."

"Who the hell is Nathan Santiago?"

"The guy pulling Jamison's strings. Nothing traces back to this guy. Legally he is clean. However, we have learned that the sniper that murdered Ed was hired by someone that worked directly for Santiago." Carlisle clarified.

"What do you mean worked?" Edward looked drained as he asked the question.

"The sniper is deceased." Carlisle's cell started ringing and he turned away from the guys to answer the incoming call.

"Edward, man I don't know how the hell to respond to anything that's happened today. My first instinct is to say let's find this Santiago character, put a bullet in his head and call it a day. Sound like a plan?"

"Sure, Em. Bullet to the brain, got it." Edward closed his eyes and leaned his head back in the chair. "Can we maybe do that tomorrow. I'm not up for it tonight."

"No problem. I'll excuse you for the evening since you got blown up today."

"Very generous of you, man. I appreciate that."

"Guys, the team we sent to Elsmere have rescued Johnny." Carlisle informed them. "He's on his way to the hospital. He has some bruising and appears to be in shock. We will know more when they get him evaluated."

Neither of the brothers knew exactly to take that information. They both liked the kid, but it was odd to think of him as family. Emmett stood up and looked at Edward, "I'll meet him at the hospital. You stay here, get some rest. I will let you know how the kid's doing." Edward started to protest, but Emmett cut him off. "It's been a long day. Let me do this. We can regroup tomorrow."

"Thanks, Em." Edward was grateful.

"I think you should get some rest, Edward. Bella has been set up in one of the offices on the second floor. Tell her we found John and I will take her to see him tomorrow." Carlisle instructed. "We can discuss Santiago tomorrow as well."

"Got it boss." Edward was not going to argue. He needed rest and he needed Bella. Everything else could wait.


End file.
